Hielo en la Escarcha
by Kuraudea
Summary: La vida matrimonial del empresario Trunks Brief está de pique y se niega aceptarlo. Sin embargo, un trágico accidente le hará ver que las cosas no son lo que parecen. Siempre habrá personas tóxicas a nuestro alrededor que se encarguen de dañarnos. ¿Habrá una luz de esperanza entre tanta tempestad? [UA][Trunks x Oc x Mai] Gracias por leer.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación del señor Akira Toriyama._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Hielo en la Escarcha.**

 _by_

 _Kuraudea_

 **.**

 **.**

 _«Las personas que amamos se van convirtiendo en témpanos de hielo frente a nuestros ojos: nos negamos a ver la realidad de los hechos. Pero pese a que no hay una explicación de los actos, y menos de la vida misma, seguimos tercos en seguir buscando una justificación que calme nuestro dolor._

 _Los hielos se espolvorean de escarchas como si éstas representaran cada daño y decepción a nuestra alma. Se unifican, se consumen, y se pierden de la vista humana cubriéndose de blanco los terrenos conocidos: todo se percibe igual cuando el amor se pierde para siempre, pues el corazón explota en escarchas y humedecen los nuevos senderos que hay seguir»_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Capital del oeste_

 _Corporación Cápsula._

 **.**

 **.**

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos en que terminó de fumar su último cigarrillo matutino; su mirada azul se fijaba en unos contratos importantes que tenía que firmar y dejar listos para antes del medio día. Ser calculador era importante cuando de negocios se trataba, un paso en falso y traería consigo un mundo de consecuencias irreparables; lo importante era nunca dudar de su última decisión. Pues errores como tales no se permitía cometer: era un Brief, un gran empresario. Así que se exigía a si mismo ser tan frío como la propia nieve que cubría la ciudad.

La época de invierno había llegado con crudeza. La capital del Oeste junto con la del Norte rebosaban en nieve y bajas temperaturas, lo afirmaron las noticias en la primera columna del periodo local «Oeste Xpress»

Tras haber firmado algunos de los documentos pendientes, desvió la mirada y se centró en el porta-retrato que mantenía sobre su escritorio de fina madera, misma que, le daba los buenos días al empezar su jornada laboral.

La fotografía hablaba por sí sola: eran él y su adora esposa Isabelle Cort jurándose amor eterno frente a frente, totalmente seguros de lo que hacían.

 _—Te acepto a ti, Isabelle, como mi amada esposa. Y prometo serte fiel, amarte y respetarte hasta el último día de mi vida._

Cinco años de matrimonio llevaba con la famosa fotógrafa. Fue inevitable el soltar un suspiro tras recordar ese mágico momento de nupcias. Pues en definitiva, Isabelle era muy especial para él. Tanto así, que en su faz se delataba el gran amor que le tenía a la excéntrica pelirroja.

Era consciente de que su matrimonio no era del todo perfecto, pero al menos le consolaba que el de nadie lo era. Así que los años, la monotonía, y demás detalles, se encargaron de exponer los defectos que conformaban a cada uno: la otro cara de la moneda, como la gente suele decir. Aunque siempre pensó que su relación en sí era algo rara, quizá por el carácter de Isabelle u otros factores que les fueron originando problemas. Ciertamente tenían muchas limitaciones personales, eso trajo consigo el no poder llevar una vida tranquila, ya que en el mundo empresarial él era reconocido y también ella en el ámbito de la farándula: el meollo de sus conflictos maritales. Así que sin imaginárselo se formó una llaga en su pecho con un sentimiento de frustración, pues muchos altibajos eran protagonistas de su día a día. E incluso ya no sabía con exactitud si «eso» era la verdadera felicidad en pareja o si había llegado a la cúspide del todo. Aunque tantos años juntos, tanto intimar, lo hicieron seguir en resistencia y todo porque la amaba locamente.

Como todo joven terco, decidió, a sus 27 años de edad, unir su vida con la pelirroja. Tal vez era muy joven en comparación de la Cort que tenía la gloriosa y excitante edad de 33 años: edad actual del joven empresario. Al tallar sus ojos recordó que en esos tiempos Isabelle llegó a su vida para cambiarla por completo: adiós mujeres, y hasta nunca a sus amigos y familiares. Su mundo se modificó totalmente, se manchó de rojo, se manchó de ella con sus locos excesos; ambos fumaban y tenían la capacidad de beber alcohol en grandes dosis.

Su vida sexual era bastante afable y virtuosa, en eso no se quejaba en lo absoluto el Brief, estaba completamente satisfecho. La pelirroja era bastante buena en la cama. Entonces, tras soltar el bolígrafo de su mano, vino a su mente su primer encuentro sexual; la señorita Cort estaba terca en iniciar una sesión fotográfica con él para una revista popular de perfiles. Cosa que la obligó a ir a las oficinas de la CC para dialogar su proyecto con el empresario. Aunque por supuesto que el joven se negó rotundamente.

* * *

 _—NO._

 _—Dame la oportunidad Trunks, te aseguro que tengo algo bastante novedoso para ti._

 _Y volvió a negar._

 _—Lo siento, pero ya tomé mi decisión._

 _Al acompañarla a la puerta, la sexy pelirroja de altos tacones y falda corta, volteó hacia él, y aseguró—Yo me encargaré de que me digas que SI, Trunks—le lanzó un guiño, sonrío, y se dio media vuelta para seguir por el pasillo._

 _Éste se quedó sin habla, no lo negaría ¡Era hermosa!. Sin embargo, desde ahí comenzó su dolor de cabeza, pues día tras día lo primero que miraba al abrir la puerta de su oficina se llamaba: Isabelle Cort._

 _—¡Buenos días!_

 _—¡¿Pero tú que estás haciendo aquí?!—se mostró sorprendido el azul—Es más, ¿c-cómo diablos entraste?_

 _La pelirroja rió abiertamente desde el confortable asiento del presidente Brief mientras daba algunos giros en ella, al azotar repentinamente ambas manos sobre el escritorio, le dio la cara, y afirmó:—Ya te dije que no me daré por vencida—y con su mano agitó una copia de las llaves de la oficina de Trunks—Aquí viviré hasta que me digas «Señorita Cort, aceptó su oferta»_

 _Al trajeado le pareció tan graciosa su amenaza que de forma natural desvió el rostro y esbozó una sonrisa—Estás loca.—dijo con buena pinta en su faz. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, Isabelle cumplió su palabra sin escrúpulos, pues hasta en el baño personal de Trunks se duchaba, dormía en unos de los sillones de la oficina e incluso allí comía._

 _En primer instante al joven Brief le pareció un rotundo fastidio, pero conforme pasaron los días lo fue tomando con más gracia, al menos tenía con quien platicar._

 _Después poco a poco accedió a las locuras de la pelirroja._

 _—¿Y qué vamos a comer hoy, Isa? —preguntaba con simpatía desde su escritorio volteando a ver a la mujer que permanecía acostada en el sillón._

 _—Yo quiero comida italiana —contestó y al levantarse se dirigió despacio hacia a él; lo tomó del cuello y asintiendo frente a su rostro, dijo — Y tú ... quieres una sesión fotográfica hecha por Isabelle Cort._

 _Con naturalidad el joven tomó la cintura de la mujer, ella se miraba alta e imponente puesto que él permaneció sentado en la silla. Volteó hacia arriba y al fijar su mirada en Isa, habló:_

 _—¿Y si lo hago me dejaras en paz?—rió—¿Me dejarás vivir? ¿Me dejarás respirar? ¿Te irás de mi oficina?_

 _—Eso depende._

 _—¿De qué?—sonrió el muchacho— Solo eso me faltaba que pusieras tus condiciones en mis dominios—agitó la cabeza—Analicemos un poco, Isa—regresó su mirada en ella— En primer instante invades como nómada mi oficina ¿creo que te diste cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, cierto?_

 _—Tu entraste a mi juego, yo no te obligué. Entonces ¿por qué no me corriste?—le miró fijamente— Llevó dos semanas aquí bebiendo café descafeinado contigo, tan fácil hubiera sido que le marcaras a ese gorila que tienes de vigilante y me sacara a patadas—Trunks mostró media sonrisa._

 _—¡En efecto! Eso hubiera sido la mejor solución, pero...digamos que no me estorbas del todo._

 _—¿A no?_

 _—Debo de admitir que ese correo que le mandamos al accionista nos quedó perfecto._

 _—¡Ves! Yo te ayudé a poner en su lugar a ese miserable. Ahora ayúdame tu a mi, ¿si?—Trunks suspiró y de forma inmediata se vieron a los ojos en silencio._

 _—¿Con una condición?—dijo el muchacho, resignado._

 _—Está bien, está bien. ¿Dígame cuál, señor Brief?—se mostró burlesca._

 _—Sal conmigo esta noche. Y así haré lo que tú me pidas, ¿hecho?_

 _—¡Hecho!_

* * *

.

.

La sesión fotográfica se realizó y después de ese día pasó lo inevitable: se acostaron. Intimaron deseosos, sin tabúes ni escrúpulos. Sabían a ciencia cierta que ambos se habían gustado desde el primer momento. Entonces, al culminar unos de sus actos, la pelirroja acarició el pecho desnudo del muchacho y tras al darle un beso en el abdomen volteó hacia a él.

 _—Sabía que me ibas a decir que sí._

 _—¿Y cómo no te iba a a decir que sí? De verdad que me tenias harto—se carcajearon._

Dentro del ambiente empresarial de Trunks, nunca faltó que mujer le saliera a su paso, lo mismo para Isabelle en el estrafalario mundo de la fama le llovían pretendientes. Pese a que el azul ya era un experto en la materia de la intimidad, al caer en las garras de la mujer de rojo, cedió. Era como un chiste de mal humor, pero lo dominó por completo. Cayó en sus manos, en la blancura de su piel y en lo más loco y perverso que había hecho en su vida.

Después de contraer nupcias y que el mundo explotara por la repentina noticia, Trunks fue completamente de Isabelle, todo lo que aprendió en sus cinco años de pareja fue gracias a ella y locamente ya no necesitó de sus amoríos de a ratos porque se llenaba perfectamente con la mujer.

El temperamento tan irreverente de Isabelle era todo un acertijo, anexándole que había cosas de por medio que no ayudaban mucho: exceso de trabajo que traía como consecuencia el cansancio, la monotonía, pleitos e insatisfacciones en otros aspectos: ella viajando y él al mando de la más importante compañía tecnológica. Tal vez había cierto pique en sus vidas como «Brief Cort» Pero él era valiente, entregó todo por Isa. Pero a veces en momentos de discusiones se preguntaba si pese a ser más joven había sido lo suficientemente hombre para su mujer. La notaba un poco rara desde hacía tiempo, pero éste justificaba sus actitudes debido al exceso de trabajo, además viajaba más de lo normal.

Miles de dudas le carcomían el pecho, pero que más daba.

—Así es Isabelle—se dijo para sí mismo. Y ni como cambiarla.

.

 **.**

 _Inesperadamente el sonido de su celular interrumpió sus recuerdos y pensamientos; atendió la llamada._

 _—¿Si...?_

 _El alma se le fue al suelo, sudó frío y las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron tras escuchar la trágica noticia._

 _—¿Está seguro de lo que me está diciendo...?—dijo sin aire._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La nieve era excesivamente espesa. La Capital del Norte le daba la bienvenida a sus visitantes con el más crudo de los inviernos. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo al joven Brief en viajar y llegar lo más rápido posible al Hospital General de esa región. Cada paso que daba era como arrastrar una enorme roca sujeta de una cadena; no lo dejaba avanzar. Los minutos parecían horas, las horas días y los días meses; la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Aturdido recordaba las palabras del sujeto que lo contactó.

 _—¿Señor Trunks Brief?_

 _—¿Si? ¿Disculpe quien habla...?—preguntó confundido el empresario._

 _—Servicios de rescate, señor. Atendimos un accidente a unos 30 kilómetros cerca de la Capital del Norte. En base a las investigaciones... todo indica que es su esposa._

 _—¡¿Qué?!_

Empujó la puerta de cristal del hospital. Su mente estaba en blanco ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué pasillo tomar para llegar al área de cuidados intensivos? Trató de concentrarse y visualizó al fondo una recepción, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia allá. Las televisiones que estaban incrustadas en la pared le confirmaron que no se trataba de un maldito sueño toda esta locura.

 _«En seguida les mostramos las imágenes del trágico accidente de la famosa fotógrafa: Isabelle Cort. Esto pasó a unas cuentas millas cerca de la Capital del Norte y nos informan que su estado de salud es crítico. Nuestros mejores deseos para sus familiares y su esposo el empresario Trunks Brief. Mucha fortaleza»_

¿Fortaleza? ¿Mejores deseos? Sinceramente necesitaba más que esas simples palabras. «Las cosas se toman de quién viene»; considerando la hipocresía de los reporteros, era obvio que solo buscaban lucrar con la noticia de su mujer.

—Disculpe ...¿dónde se encuentra el área de cuidados intensivos?—le preguntó a la recepcionista.

—En el cuarto piso, señor. ¿Tiene algún familiar?

—Sí, mi esposa—respondió agitado el muchacho—...Isabelle Cort.

—¿Se siente bien?

—Sí...—regulaba su respiración—Estoy bien, descuide—trataba de calmarse.

—Permítame regístralo, le daré una credencial para que le den libre acceso—la recepcionista se centró en su trabajo. De ahí, le hizo a Trunks una serie de preguntas para llenar un formulario virtual. Después de unos minutos le entregó la tarjeta—Listo, aquí tiene, señor.

—Muchas gracias—colgó la identificación sobre su saco.

.

.

Ascendió al cuarto piso. Y conforme avanzaba se iba guiando por los señalamientos que estaban pegados a la mitad de las paredes blancas. Hasta que llegó a la sala de espera de dicho lugar. Tomó asiento. Recargó los antebrazos en sus propios muslos y ocultó el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos.

—Dios…—esbozó lamentándose por lo sucedido—sin embargo, dentro de su preocupación no se había dado cuenta que estaba otra persona a unos cuantos asientos de con él. Ésta persona estaba de brazos cruzados sosteniendo un pañuelo que le era de ayuda para limpiar sus lágrimas. Trunks al escuchar sollozar se quitó la improvisada máscara hecha por sus manos y volteó. Era una mujer de cabello negro, vestía un faldón largo color verde, botas cafés y se protegía del frío con un abrigo tejido, resaltado así, hilos de diversos colores pasteles: rosa, azul, amarillo, y una bufanda cubría su cuello exactamente por el mismo estilo. En sus piernas descansaba una bolsa de gamuza negra con largas tiras a los costados. La mujer sintió la mirada de Trunks y éste por cordialidad asintió mostrando un pequeño saludo, la mujer respondió de la misma manera el gesto.

.

.

.

Horas y horas habían pasado, tanto la mujer y el empresario se recostaron tomando parte de la fila de sillas para poder descansar. Qué situación tan pesada, definitivamente no le deseaba a nadie sentir esa horrible angustia. El clima para colmo tampoco favorecía, era demasiado el frío que se percibía entre los pasillos del hospital.

.

.

La madrugada finalmente llegó. Los primeros rayos de la alborada se filtraban por los ventanales del hospital. Alumbraban alegremente cada rincón; daba inicio un nuevo día lleno de esperanza. Sin embargo, para otros personas representaba un mundo de dolorosa incertidumbre.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con lentitud, con flojera y cansancio se incorporó nuevamente el muchacho en la silla; aún no había noticias nuevas—suspiró—Ciertamente su apariencia no era para nada buena, sus ojos estaba bastante irritados, causa quizá de la trasnochada. Las ojeras se apoderaron de su rostro, eran bastante pronunciadas, más de lo normal. Sumándole que su cabello estaba en una fase de rebeldía total: eran signos de un hombre lleno de preocupación. Pero al fijar la vista hacia sus pies, descubrió una mano que le ofrecía una vaso de café.

Cuando elevó su mirada observó con más claridad. Y descubrió que se trataba de la mujer que lloraba durante la noche.

—Gracias...—dijo con voz ronca.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer...—la mujer de cabello negro se sentó a su lado. Ella también tenía el mismo semblante de tristeza.

Trunks después de darle el primer sorbo al café, preguntó:

—¿Tienes algún familiar enfermo?

—No exactamente—negó y su vista cristalina se centró en el vaso. Tengo a mi esposo en terapia intensiva. Tuvo un accidente durante un viaje de trabajo—suspiró para mantener la calma.

—L-Lo lamento muchísimo... Espero no haber sido imprudente—le dio otro sorbo al café y continuó—Yo también estoy por las mismas circunstancias, solo que en mi caso se trata de mi esposa.

—Ya veo...

—Disculpa mi falta de cordialidad. Estoy bastante retraído, mi nombre es Trunks, ¿Y usted es...?

—Me llamo Mai. Y por favor…no me hables con tanto respeto, no soy tan grande. Aún no me considero una anciana a mis 45 años—pese a lo tenso de la situación Trunks esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eres más grande que mi mujer—asintió despacio.

Y sin tener de que más platicar, un silencio incómodo se aprovechó de la situación. Pero éste, por fortuna se vio interrumpido cuando al fin salieron dos enfermeras a dar noticias de sus familiares.

»Familiares de Cort...—anunció una enfermera con carpeta en mano.

—¡Sí, aquí estoy!—se acercó el empresario a la mujer de blanco—Soy su esposo, ¿Cómo está Isabelle?

La enfermera le explicaba a Trunks lo grave de la situación, había muerte de por medio, pero pese al estado crítico de su mujer hacían lo posible para mantenerla estable. Por otra parte parecía que la otra enfermera no le daba a Mai noticias muy favorables tampoco. Él se pudo dar cuenta al ver correr una lágrima por su mejilla.

.

.

Las enfermeras cumplieron con el deber de informar. Pero antes de volver a sus ocupaciones, indicaron que aún no se iban a permitir «visitas» hasta que tuvieran una mejor reacción los pacientes.

Ambos asintieron a la orden, y las mujeres de blanco continuaron con sus labores.

Trunks después de arrojar un tremendo suspiro quiso mostrar un poco de caridad con Mai. Sabiendo que su pregunta pasaría a lo ridículo, de cualquier forma cuestionó:

—¿Estás bien?—simplemente la mujer se limitó a contestar y solo asintió.

Era un hecho que no se encontraba para nada bien, era lógico. Ni siquiera él estaba bien.

—Iré a la cafetería, ¿Quieres acompañarme?—invitó—Tenemos horas sin comer, no es saludable que nos mantengamos así.

Mai volteó hacia a el joven y terminó aceptando la invitación. Después de todo no había otra cosa por hacer más que solo esperar y tener fe.

.

.

.

El área de cafetería estaba repleta de sillas y mesas blancas. Tomaron asiento cerca de un gran ventanal. Un poco de fruta, cereal y leche estaban sobre sus respectivas charolas. Habían decidido cada quien desayunar algo ligero, realmente no tenían apetito ninguno de los dos. ¿Y cómo tener hambre en una situación tan garrafal?

Tras los ventanales se miraba la furia del invierno cubrir las calles. Los árboles se vestían de blanco y los vidrios lucían opacos gracias a la escarcha que se adherían en ellos.

Lo «bueno» de la situación era que por lo menos ambos se harían compañía en su dolor. Definitivamente era mejor eso a estar completamente solo. Entonces, para hacer más grata la situación el joven intento platicar.

—¿De dónde eres, Mai?—preguntó antes de llevar a su boca un trozo de melón.

—Vivo aquí mismo en las afueras de la Capital del Norte—limpió sus labios con una servilleta.

—Ya veo. Sabes, yo viajé desde la Capital del Oeste. He venido eventualmente al Norte por cosas negocios. Siempre se ha caracterizado por ser la capital más fría—esbozó una sonrisa—Pero creo que esta vez se excedió.

—Sí, es verdad. Ayer sentía que me congelaba en la sala de espera—Trunks sonrió.

—¿No traes más ropa? Si quieres yo te puedo prestar un abrigo.

—Sí, mira...—sacó de su bolso un cápsula.

—Ah, vienes preparada—asintió— Por cierto, ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Nada del otro mundo, soy una ordinaria ama de casa.

—No seas dura contigo misma, es un trabajo arduo debería de ser mejor remunerado. ¿Hijos?

—No. ¿Y tú qué me cuentas?

—Yo soy empresario, trabajo en la Corporación Cápsula. Y mi esposa labora de fotógrafa en el medio del espectáculo.

—Entonces ...¿Tú eres el nieto del Doctor Bri...?

—Sí, así es—contestó antes de que ella terminara la pregunta.

—Vaya...—se asombró—Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, te he visto en periódicos e incluso en la televisión dando conferencias.

—Vamos, no es nada del otro mundo. Soy una personal de lo más normal. Si aparezco en algún medio son por cosas de trabajo, que si no fuera por eso me negaría rotundamente—ambos sonrieron—Cambiando de tema, te confieso que me gustaría trasladar a mi mujer a otro hospital en el Oeste. Pero por ahora es imposible, está en un estado crítico, no sería prudente de mi parte.

—Entiendo... —contestó la mujer. Bebió un poco de leche y continuó—¿Te vas hospedar en algún lugar?

—Probablemente sí, otra noche en la sala de espera no la soportaría. Me siento muy cansado, Mai. Manejé horas para poder llegar aquí, el camino se me hizo eterno—bostezó y con la mano cubrió sus labios —Quisiera ducharme y dormir un rato. Tal vez aún no estoy asimilando bien la situación.

—Es normal, Trunks. Debes de descansar. Igual, no queda otra cosa más que esperar noticias. Esto no está en nuestras manos sino en la de los médicos. Yo por mi parte podría ir y venir a mi casa, pero el traslado es largo y mi presupuesto no me permite darme ese lujo. Así que me esperan fabulosas trasnochadas en la sale de espera—sonrió con discreción.

—En verdad si ocupas ir a tu casa yo te puedo llevar, traigo mi auto.

—No quiero causar molestias—dijo apenada, Mai.

—No sería molestia, en serio. Además parece que nos estaremos viendo seguido. Tú también estás cansada y necesitas dormir bien. Así que si ves rondar por aquí no dudes en pedírmelo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. Gra...gracias.

.

.

.

Al volver a la sala de espera ambos se toparon con dos agentes de investigación. Ambos vestían lentes oscuros y gabardinas negras.

—¿Señor Brief?—preguntó un agente con identificación en mano.

—Sí... soy yo. Dígame ¿Qué pasa...?—el joven se consternó.

El agente suspiró, guardó su placa en el bolsillo del pantalón y dijo:

—Hay una pequeña oficina a la vuelta del pasillo. ¿Podría acompañarnos? Queremos simplemente hacerle un par preguntas en cuanto al accidente de su mujer. Usted sabe, debemos de levantar un acta de los hechos y evidencia que quedó regada en el lugar para que sea identificada.

—Entiendo...

—Síganos, por favor—indicó uno de los oficiales tomando delantera.

Antes de tomar camino, Trunks se acercó a Mai para despedirse.

—Si no te vuelvo a ver, deseo de corazón que tu esposo se recupere—la tomó de los hombros—Muchas gracias por tu compañía.

—Igualmente para ti, Trunks. Suerte. Y espero la pronta recuperación de tu pareja.

—Cuídate—se giró el joven y emprendió marcha.

—Adiós...—se despidió de él al compás que movía con discreción su mano.

.

.

.

En un pequeño cúbico lleno de archiveros que apenas y podían cerrarse por exceso de documentos, estaba Trunks sentado en una silla con los brazos recargados sobre un viejo escritorio. Mismo mueble que lo separaba de los dos agentes.

—¿Y bien?—mostró un gesto de fastidio el muchacho—¿Qué quieren preguntarme?

Uno de los hombres colocó sobre el escritorio una carpeta que contenía fotografías del trágico accidente. Se las iba mostrando a Trunks una por una.

—¿Reconoce el auto señor Brief?—preguntó el hombre con un cigarro en los labios.

—Sí, es el convertible que le había regalado a mi esposa hace un par de años por motivo de nuestro aniversario de bodas.

—¿Usted sabe si viajó acompañada?

—No estoy del todo seguro—se mostró dudoso—¿Qué pasa? No entiendo el objetivo de estar aquí—alzó una de sus cejas.

—Nosotros somos agentes de investigación, Señor Brief. Hace al rededor de dos años entró una política en la que nos indica investigar más allá de los accidentes ocasionales de cualquier índole. Somos una empresa externa que hacemos un trabajo más especializado. Hacemos estas preguntas para descartar probabilidades de todo tipo. Créame, no es con el afán de molestarlo, usted sabe que ahora los derecho de la mujer están totalmente amparados. Pero, si no le párese esto, lo dejamos hasta aquí y pasó su expediente a los policías para que titulen su caso con cualquier absurdo encabezado como: «Accidente por exceso de drogas» o «Suicidio ocasional» Entonces, usted decida ¿qué acaso no le da curiosidad por saber más allá de lo que solo dicen las noticias? Hágalo por su mujer, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien—asintió Trunks.

—Entonces continuemos ...—le cedió la palabra el agente haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—Me dijo que viajaría sola. En toda caso quizá pudo ir acompañada por alguno de nuestros choferes—se mostró irritado.

—¿Cree que esto pudo haber sido intencional?—se cruzó de brazos el agente y caminaba de un lado a otro.

—NO—contestó cortante.

—¿Excesos, depresión, drogas, mala vida, violencia intrafamiliar?—Trunks soltó una carcajada.

«¿Violencia intrafamiliar?»

—¡Claro que NO!—negó con la cabeza al parecerle absurda la pregunta—Si algo tenía Isabelle era una buena vida. Y bueno, pues todos tenemos problemas con nuestras parejas, pero no al borde de ocasionar un suicidio. Jamás le puse una mano encima si eso trata de insinuar. No soy un cobarde.

—¿Algún admirador peligroso? Vaya, como decirlo señor Brief ¿Alguien que quisiera hacerle algún daño a su mujer? Hay gente loca por doquier que pueden ocasionar accidentes de todo tipo como por ejemplo planear secuestros aprovechando su posición económica. No es el primer famoso que muere por circunstancias raras en su propio coche.

Y Trunks volvió a negar.

—Hasta donde yo tengo entendido, NO. Inmediatamente me hubiera dado cuenta, e incluso me hubiera hecho saber si alguien la molestaba. Miren—dio dos golpes en el escritorio con el dedo índice—Isabelle es muy especial, yo la conozco a la perfección. Pero si hablamos de su trabajo y del medio donde se desenvuelve, créanme, es muy agraciada. Es simpática, sociable y a todo mundo se gana con facilidad. ¡Es por eso que todo esto se me hace tan absurdo!

—Bien, continuemos, ¿Cuántos choferes de confianza tiene?

—Dos.

—¿Clifford y Savage, cierto?

—Así es. Los conozco desde hace muchos años, ambos son hombres de familia. Yo recurría muy poco a sus servicios porque obviamente sé manejar. De hecho Isabelle también sabe, aunque sí, ella los utilizaba más que yo. Aún me pregunto cuál de los dos sufriría esta desgracia, no he tenido tiempo de comunicarme con sus familiares, es más, no sé ni en qué habitación podrían estar.

El agente volteó con su colega y arrojó un gran suspiro con aroma a nicotina. Después regresó su mirada hacia Brief apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

—Es que hay un pequeño detalle, señor Brief—después de un silencio, continuó—Ambos de sus choferes están ilesos y se ha preguntar ¿por qué? Bueno, pues por la misma razón de que ellos están tomando quizá un rico chocolate caliente en la comodidad de sus hogares en la Capital del Oeste.

—¿Eh…?

—Su esposa no viajo con ningún chofer, señor Brief. Sino con otro hombre que responde al nombre de Liam Raven; arquitecto de unos 40 años de edad aproximadamente. Que por cierto—hizo una mueca llena de sarcasmo—También está hospitalizado aquí y por lo que diagnosticaron los doctores esta en estado de coma. ¿Despertará? no lo sabemos. Tal vez su esposa corra con más suerte por haber ido del lado del copiloto.

—Tal vez se están equivocando, deberían de investigar mejor—contraatacó Trunks—¿Por qué carajos mi esposa viajaría con un arquitecto? Para ese entonces algún compañero fotógrafo o algún estilista, alguien en relación a su profesión. Isa tiene miles de conocidos. ¡No entiendo!—estaba furioso.

—Eso mismo pregúnteselo usted, Señor Brief—y Trunks negaba con la cabeza resistiéndose aceptar la información que le proporcionaba el agente—Tal vez mañana nos comunicaremos con usted. Le daremos la dirección exacta donde ocurrió el accidente. Hay pertenecías personales de su mujer que creo es conveniente que usted las guarde. Además, el automóvil está a su nombre y tiene que declarar por él. Investigaremos el paradero de algún familiar del otro accidentado para que también asista junto con usted. Supongo que deben de estar rodando entre los pasillos del hospital.

—De acuerdo...—contestó el azul de mal humor.

—Por nuestra parte es todo, puede retirarse.

—Gracias...

.

.

El empresario salió de la oficina con la sangre hirviendo. ¿Pues qué se creían esos tipos para hablar así de su mujer? Caminó sin saber exactamente a donde ir o qué pasillo tomar que lo condujera directo a la salida. Se recargó sobre una pared y con la mano temblorosa sacó del bolsillo del pantalón su cajetilla de cigarros. Tras encenderlo, fijó la vista en la parte superior de la pared donde sobresalía un letrero que decía:

«PROHIBIDO FUMAR»

—¡Me lleva...!—no tuvo más remedio que deshacerse del cigarrillo y buscar la salida. O en todo caso un área para fumadores.

El azul continuó su trayecto a paso firme con el ceño fruncido.

¿Tan testarudas somos las personas?

A veces el error más grande es poner en un pedestal de oro a cualquier individuo, porque pese a ser cercanos a nosotros; pueden lograr herir a la misma escala y magnitud que el peor de los enemigos.

Reflexionaba respecto al interrogatorio. Se le venían en mente cada maldita pregunta con amargura. Tal parecía que hasta le irritaba el estómago de solo acordarse.

—Estúpidos...—dijo con recelo.

Entendía perfectamente bien hacia dónde querían llegar esos sujetos. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? Era absurdo.

—Definitivamente no— contestó para sí mismo. Sonrió con sarcasmo al querer buscar una justificación —No, no es posible.

«No su querida Isa»

.

.

Empujó una puerta de cristal. Al fin había salido a tomar «aire fresco» aunque bastante fresco para ser exactos. Todo era blanco y grisáceo con un ambiente melancólico lleno de tristeza ¿por qué le tenía que pasar esto a él? Ciertamente el hospital se ubicaba en el otro extremo de la ciudad, así que estaba rodeado de naturaleza pura. A lo lejos se podían apreciar las montañas cubiertas con una capa blanca de nieve. Y se volvía a preguntar «¿Por qué a mí?» Todo pintaba como si una nube negra soltara su furia de truenos y maldiciones sobre los pilares de su matrimonio. ¿Y qué hacer? Si Isabelle muriese el mundo se le haría añicos, dejaría de existir, viviría solo por vivir como un homúnculo, sin alma.

Y eso era una gran probabilidad.

Su mujer se encontraba estable pese a su estado crítico. Aunque ni siquiera sabía si algún día abriría los ojos. Qué horrible situación ¿qué hacer? No podía dejarla. No ahora. Supuso entonces que de haber sido al revés, ella se quedaría a su lado.

O al menos esperaba que así fuese.

—Eso es lo correcto...—le contestó a sus pensamientos.

Después de haber terminado su cigarrillo, copos de nieve cubrieron el exterior, más de algunos de éstos adornaron sus mechones lilas. Y de la nada, un sentimiento le ganó, se afligió. Ligeras lágrimas tan discretas como fuesen posible se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Mostró debilidad. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si a la mujer que amaba estaba seguramente postrada en una cama llena de tubos y sondas debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Con la vista hacia el cielo sus lágrimas se enfriaban por el torrente invernal. Él simplemente quería que esta pesadilla terminara, quería que todo regresará a la normalidad: ella y él en su reconfortare hogar cundido del rojo. Ese rojo al que estaba acostumbrado desde hace años, a lo que catalogaba como «una vida tranquila» Aunque en realidad no sabía el verdadero significado de esa frase. Tal vez las cosas podían ser mejor a lo que él creía y simplemente se limitaba en ver más allá de sus ojos.

—Debo de ser fuerte...—expresó con labios temblorosos por causa del frío, escapándose así una estela de humo blanco entre sus dientes.

.

.

Horas después

.

.

El joven Brief se encontraba firmando unos papeles en la recepción de un hotel para alquilar una habitación. Trató de buscar un hospedaje que no estuviese lejos del hospital para facilitar los traslados. La habitación que alquiló no era de lo más lujosa pero fue lo mejor que pudo encontrar en el área. No era en sí a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero daba igual cuando lo único que necesitaba era descansar.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que hizo fue arrojarse sobre la cama boca arriba con los brazos extendidos, arrojó un tremendo suspiro.

—Ahh…

La decoración en su totalidad era de madera y las luces eran tenues, irradiaban calor gracias a su color amarillento. Las paredes eran en tonalidades beiges. Y en ellas, había cuadros de paisajes naturales. Las cortinas eran blancas, mismo color de las sábanas; dos mesas de noche a los lados de la cama sostenían lámparas.

En el tocador estaba una modesta televisión plana de 32 pulgadas; tamaño chico para su gusto. Lo mejor de todo es que contaba con servicio de internet y lo más importante: calefacción.

Al abrir los ojos se incorporó, se quitó el sacó y se desabrochó la camisa blanca. Por último aflojó de un jalón la corbata que desde hacía rato sentía que le ahorcaba. Del bolsillo del pantalón sacó una cápsula y la activó. Después de disiparse el humo se distinguió una maleta que contenía ropa y cosas de uso personal. Tomó una toalla y se fue directo al baño.

.

.

El ruido del agua de la regadera era constante. Naturalmente en el baño se concentró una estela densa por el agua caliente. Los azulejos blancos se escurrían formando largas piernas por el vapor. El joven Brief tallaba su rostro, brazos y retiraba el exceso de jabón de su cabellera. Finalmente se mantuvo unos minutos más en la ducha; el agua caliente le relajaba bastante. Mantuvo la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás como si estuviese viendo el techo y entretanto su mente vago.

Una noche antes del accidente, la pareja «Brief Cort» se mantenía en su alcoba como de costumbre. Trunks por su parte, después de haber tomado una ducha se fue directamente a la cama; se recostó de lado vistiendo aún con la bata de baño.

—Fue un día agotadoooooor—expresó el muchacho. Y sin mucho esfuerzo dormitó un rato. Total, ya era de noche.

Al paso de unos minutos sintió un peso en la cama que lo hizo voltear.

—¿Eh? —abrió los ojos.

Se trataba de una maleta que con entusiasmo empacaba su adorada esposa.

—¿Vas a viajar, Isa?

—Sí, bebé.

—¿Pero cuándo?

—Mañana a primera hora—le lanzó un guiño—No recuerdo si te comenté, pero me contrataron para tomar unas fotografías para una revista local en la Capital del Norte.

—¿Irá alguien contigo?

—No es necesario, no te preocupes bebé. Yo puedo sola con el trabajo—el joven le lanzó un gesto extraño por lo repentino de la situación—Anda Trunks, quita esa cara. En un par de días estaré de regreso. No te aseguro nada, pero quizá lleve a uno de los choferes ¿está bien? ¿Te sentirás más tranquilo así?

—Sí...bueno, tienes razón—agitó ligeramente la cabeza— Discúlpame, es que últimamente haz viajado mucho por eso era mi inquietud—se levantó de la cama.

La pelirroja seguía empacando con esmero. Pero para esto, el seductor Brief la acorraló por la espalda y con los brazos rodeó su cintura. Quería incitarla a tener un encuentro con él. Restregaba su rostro en el de su mujer y con labios húmedos, frescos por la ducha que había tomado, le besaba el cuello y oreja.

—Supongo que debería de darte una buena despedida para darte suerte en tu viaje—susurró a media voz.

Isabelle sonrió y mordió sus labios para no dejar escapar su risa. No negaría del todo que su esposo era bastante atractivo y que los años cada vez le sentaban mejor. Pero sin más, se giró hacia él, le tomó de la bata de baño para posteriormente decirle:

—Después, ¿si? Cuando llegue de mi viaje. Te lo prometo, bebé.

«¿Después?»

Trunks suspiró con fastidio.

—Últimamente no sé qué te pasa. No eres la Isa salvaje que solías ser—sonrió y con el afán de molestar preguntó:—¿Estás en la menopausia, mi amor? —la pelirroja soltó una carcajada.

—¡No cariño, aún falta mucho para eso!

—Entonces, ¿por qué carajos te haces tanto del rogar?—preguntó entre risas aferrándose nuevamente a su mujer—No te rogaré toda la vida, ¿eh?

—¿A no?

—No.

Azotaron juntos en la cama: él sobre ella. Trunks con la esperanza de convencerla comenzó con su «tarea» pero justo en el momento de querer despojarle de sus prendas, ella se negó tajante.

—No.

—Vamos amor...

—¡No Trunks! —lo detuvo con sus brazos marcando distancia entre sus cuerpos.

No pudo fingir que eso le había impactado a sobremanera.

—Está bien, está bien—asintió con amargura—Termina de empacar esa estúpida maleta. Iré un rato a mi despacho—salió del cuarto con desgano. Otra noche en la cual no tenía éxito.

—Bebé, yo lo sien...—no alcanzó a terminar su frase de disculpas cuando la puerta se cerró.

Al salir del baño vistió unos pantalones sueltos, caminó descalzo por la recámara sintiendo la suavidad del alfombrado en sus pies. Con la toalla en los hombros se sentó en el borde de la cama, tomó su móvil de la mesa de noche y se sumergió en la cama.

Habló con su secretaria para estar al tanto de la empresa, con su madre para informarle de la situación de Isabelle. Cuando se puso al tanto de sus pendientes, colgó. Finalmente apagó la luz de la lámpara y durmió inmediatamente.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, el joven se presentó de nueva cuenta en la hospital. Esta vez dejó atrás la imagen del saco y lo suplió por prendas más casuales: pantalón de mezclilla, chamara de cuero negra, guantes y una pañoleta roja al rededor de su cuello. Cuando llegó, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a la mujer de cabellos negros quitándole la casara a una de manzana con la ayuda de una navaja. En esta ocasión traía puesto un vestido flojo al ras de la rodilla color verde militar, boina y bufanda de color roja; además de un chaleco frondoso blanco para amortiguar el frío.

—Buenos días—saludó Trunks.

La mujer de labios rojos dejó de hacer su actividad para voltear y con sorpresa contestar el saludo.

—¡Oh, Trunks! Buenos días—el hombre se sentó al lado de Mai.

—¿Cómo estás?—preguntó el muchacho.

—Bien...bueno no hay mucha novedad. ¿Cómo te fue con los agentes?

—Esos malditos—suspiró hondo—Supongo que me fue bien. Mañana tengo que ir al lugar de los hechos a recoger las pertenencias de mi esposa.

—Ya veo...—le ofreció una manzana y éste aceptó.

—Gracias.

—Sabes Trunks, supongo que a mí también me hablaran para lo mismo. Solo que no me han puesto al tanto de nada en cuanto al accidente de mi esposo. No sé en sí ni qué pasó.

—¿No sabes en qué lugar fue?

—No—negó la mujer— Pero bueno, que tanto podría reclamar. Se supone que iba a entregar unos planos a la Capital del Oeste. De hecho, últimamente viajaba muy seguido para allá. Entonces, ¿qué tanto pudo haber llevado en el viaje?—se contestó ella misma— Algunas ropas e instrumentos de trabajo y nada más.

—En mi caso es diferente, mi esposa ama la ropa, además siempre carga con bastantes cosas como cámaras, computadoras, etc.

—Pero lo que no entiendo es que todo iba encapsulado ¿Se descomprimiría la cápsula?

—Seguramente por el mismo impacto. Tal vez por eso las cosas se dispersaron por todas partes.

—Sí, puede ser.

.

.

Estuvieron en la sala de espera todo el día, platicaron generalmente de cosas irrelevantes con el afán de distraerse un poco del tema de sus parejas. Desayunaron en la cafetería y allí mismo aprovecharon para comer.

De nueva cuenta regresaron a la sala de espera. El reloj marcaba las 6 de la tarde. Por desgracia otra vez no se les permitió el acceso para visitar a sus enfermos. Mientras tanto, los matices del sol arrojaba sus últimos rayos naranjas atravesando los grandes ventanales; era hora de partir.

—¿Vas a dormir aquí, Mai?—preguntó el muchacho.

—No me queda otra opción—mostró media sonrisa.

—Yo puedo llevarte a tu casa, digo, si tú quieres. Y no me digas que es molestia porque no es así. Mira, piénsalo no hay nada más que hacer por hoy. Tienen nuestros números para informarnos de cualquier percance, ve a descansar a casa ¿sí?

La oferta no era del todo mala idea, quizá él tenía razón. Después de meditarlo por unos minutos la dueña de los labios rojos, aceptó.

—Está bien—contestó.

—Bien, vámonos.

.

.

En el amplio estacionamiento del hospital el joven Brief desactivó la alarma de su vehículo con un pequeño control que sacó de su bolsillo. Era un auto bastante lujoso de color plata tipo convertible. Por cortesía le abrió la puerta a la dama.

—Que no te de pena, adelante.

Mai subió al carro, era bastante ostentoso para lo que estaba acostumbrada. Los asientos eran cien por ciento de piel en color negros. El muchacho subió al auto y lo encendió.

—Bien, dime qué camino tomar.

La mujer le dio indicaciones a Trunks para orientarlo. Éste rápido captó y aceleró.

.

.

Durante el trayecto no hubo mucho qué platicar, aunque sí dialogaron un par de veces. Como era de esperarse todo el entorno se vestía de blanco.

—La última vez que vine a la Capital del Norte fue hace unos seis meses—comentó Trunks con la vista hacia enfrente—Sé desplazarme por las principales calles, aunque es una ciudad bastante grande y fría. Siempre que he venido percibo un ambiente más «conservador» en general.

—Es que en cada región las cosas cambian bastante, e incluso hasta el carácter de las personas—añadió Mai—Vienes del Oeste; la capital con mejor tecnología. Fiestas, alegría y sobre todo un agradable clima—sonrió con discreción—Es normal que aquí te parezca un aburrido.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—Por cierto, ¿Te hospedaste en algún hotel?—preguntó la de cabellos negros.

—Sí, en el hotel Emporio. Está a unos diez minutos del hospital—contestó—Además descubrí que entre el hospital y el hotel hay un lago, obviamente congelado—esbozó una sonrisa—Pero a lo que voy es que tiene un camino. Tal vez en este tiempo aproveche para ir correr un rato.

—Es buena idea.

—Lo sé.

Media hora hicieron de camino y Mai daba las últimas indicaciones para entrar a su sector.

—¡Aquí, aquí!—señaló y el auto se frenó de golpe—Gracias por traerme a casa, Trunks.

—No hay de qué—sonrió— Nada me costara venir por ti en la mañana pero tengo esa cita con los agentes. Que si no fuera por eso, vendría con gusto.

—No te molestes, mucho hiciste en traerme. Ten cuidado de regreso ¿si?.

—Lo tendré.

La chica bajó del auto, se dirigió a la puerta de su hogar. Sacó las llaves de su bolso y antes de entrar se despidió alzando la palma de su mano.

Trunks asintió respondiendo con el mismo gesto y marchó.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente el lujoso auto del joven Brief iba sobre el asfalto. Manejaba a considerable velocidad para verse con los agentes en el punto exacto del accidente; tal y como lo habían acordado por teléfono. Al llegar, tuvo que dar vuela en «U» para después salir de la carretera y buscar un campo para estacionarse. El muchacho bajó del vehículo, éste vestía ropa deportiva de color gris. Con fuerza azotó la puerta y caminó hacia un barranco.

Desde allí observó que estaba el auto de Isabelle rodeado por una valla hechas de cintas amarillas. Los cristales estaban hechos añicos, la puerta del copiloto colgaba como si fuese un auto viejo. El techo se apreciaba aplanado y las bolsas de seguridad estaban infladas abarcando gran espacio del interior. Y como dijeron los hombres, había un reguero de artefactos por doquier.

Ver esa escena le hizo estremecer, era inevitable no sentir un hueco en el estómago. Había paradojas que se tenían que resolver pero solo de imaginar en el «sufrir» de su mujer justo en el momento del impacto,le ponía mal. Tan mal, que llegó a pensar que mejor hubiese sido él el del accidente.

Se deslizó por el barranco con cuidado y sobre una amplia piedra tomó asiento. Para hacer tiempo se dispuso a fumar un cigarrillo. Pasaron al rededor de 15 minutos y percibió el sonido de un auto estacionarse junto con el suyo. Se trataba del agente que lo había interrogado «¿Y el otro?» Bueno, no le prestó importancia. El hombre llegó donde estaba Trunks y éste se puso de pie inmediatamente.

—Buenos días, Señor Brief.

—Buenos días—contestó el empresario—¿Puedo cruzar la valla? Quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez, no es agradable estar aquí.

—De acuerdo, puede empezar si gusta—el agente le entregó una cápsula vacía para que guardara las cosas de Isabelle.

—Por cierto, ¿Encontraron el paradero de los familiares de la persona? —preguntó Trunks curioso.

—Sí, de hecho viene en el auto de mi compañero. No tardan en llegar.

—Entiendo...bueno empezaré de una vez.

Trunks se fue directo al auto, se filtró en él como pudo. Al estirar su mano abrió la cajita que estaba justo enseguida del cenicero y encontró el anillo de bodas de Isabelle, además algunos pares de aretes, cajetillas de cigarros y demás cosas de uso personal. El muchacho seguía con su labor pero al pasar unos breves minutos sintió unos pasos acercase a él. Supuso que se trataba del familiar de la otra víctima. No le prestó la atención debida puesto que se aferraba por alcanzar el celular de su mujer que se encontraba de bajo del asiento del piloto.

—Te tengo ...—afirmó con el artefacto en mano.

Salió del auto quedando hincado. Cuando su vista se desvió un poco, pudo apreciar sin voltear por completo que una mujer estaba a un lado de él de pie. Ésta tenía botas, y por lo poco que apreció portaba un vestido largo de mezclilla.

Trunks agachó la mirada, estaba muy apenado, nervioso ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo consolar a esa pobre mujer?

—Yo...yo lo lamento tanto—se disculpó sin tener aún el valor de voltear—No sé por qué circunstancia tu pareja se vio afectada. Lo siento, en verdad, lo siento...

La mujer apretó los puños, mordió sus labios y su respiración se empezó a escuchar forzada.

—Yo también lo lamento ...—le contestó.

Entonces el muchacho al escuchar la voz tomó valor y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba.

En ese momento el alma se le desmoronó, se hizo añicos como cuando los cristales se rompen al caer al suelo. Su ojos se abrieron más que nunca y la dilatación de sus pupilas fue extrema. Negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez resistiéndose a la realidad del asunto.

«¿Por qué? ¿Maldita sea por qué?»

—...Mai...—expresó en un hilo de voz.

La mujer de labios rojos asintió con una expresión de dolor. Y en tanto, Trunks se levantó y la tomó de los hombros.

—¡¿Tú sabías...?!—ella negó nerviosa—¡Esto no puede ser!. Debe de haber un error.

—No tenía idea de nada, Trunks.

—E-Entiendo...

—Estos tipos hablaron conmigo hoy en la mañana y me trajeron para acá. Me dieron esta cápsula, mira—se la mostró.

Mai se mostraba nerviosa.

—Tranquila, trata de calmarte—le daba ánimos al verla tan afligida— Esto tendrá una explicación lógica, ya verás. Por lo tanto hay que recoger las cosas para largarnos de aquí.

—E-Está bien...

.

.

Y la «explicación lógica» comenzó sin lugar a dudas a tomar peso. La incertidumbre se iba despejando con desagradables sorpresas. Éstas mismas les iban perforando el pecho conforme encontraban evidencias de algo que, a simple vista era lo más obvio. Condones, lencería, trípticos turísticos de atracciones, pastillas anticonceptivas y recibos pagados de renta de hospedaje. No había cámaras, no había planos de arquitectura. No había nada de «trabajo» ¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

Por último, aturdidos cada quien encapsuló las pertenecías de sus parejas, salvo los celulares que probablemente se iban a dar el lujo de revisar en privado. Estaban perturbados, sin habla, con el peor de los semblantes en sus rostros. Sentían pena ajena uno hacia el otro. ¿Qué justificación poner ante crucial escena? Querían disculparse y no hallaban la manera. No existían las palabras exactas para hacerlo. Ni dando la MEJOR de las disculpas se podía menguar tanta frustración. Por Trunks no había problema al ver las evidencias, conocía a Isabelle, aunque se resistía a aceptarlo. Pero al ver a Mai que con probabilidad era todo lo contrario a su mujer, lo hacía rabiar, ¿qué necesidad de que alguien de apariencia decente estuviera juntado preservativos del suelo? Se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

Tras amargo momento el joven le ofreció llevarla a su casa, pero la mujer por obvias razones se negó. Él lo entendió, seguramente de ser al revés él tampoco hubiese aceptado. Por una parte fue mejor así, quería estar solo y darle vueltas una y otra vez a esta contingencia. En tanto, Mai y los agentes partieron.

El auto fue recogido por una grúa, la aseguradora dictó que era «perdida total» aunque ciertamente el auto ya ni le importaba. La cintas amarillas desaparecieron y el lugar de los hechos quedó como si nada hubiese pasado, salvo vidrios y manchas de sangre que se aferraban al escombro y asfalto.

Trunks se mantuvo en su automóvil, viendo hacia la nada. Como un humano sin alma e incluso sin parpadear. En su guantera tenia el «As» bajo la manga. Se trataba del teléfono de su mujer que por fortuna encajó perfectamente con el cargador del empresario. El vaso de agua estaba hasta el tope, una gota más y se derramaría por completo. Sin embargo, estaba obstinado, creía en ella o ¿Será que había ignorado todas la señales? ¿Será que para no sufrir se había puesto una venda en los ojos? ¿Será que simplemente se resistió todo este tiempo para no sufrir?

Con la mano tomó el celular, desbloqueó la pantalla táctil con la contraseña. Flaqueó por un instante y respiró hondo. Después de tomar valor se fue a la mensajera instantánea y las otras aplicaciones de comunicación.

Deslizaba su dedo de abajo hacia arriba, hasta que de un momento a otro la puñalada llegó sin previo aviso.

«—¿Qué le dirás a tu querido Trunks para que te crea, Isa?

—Bebé es noble. El conspira conforme se mueven mis manos, ¿comprendes? Así que despreocúpate, todo está bajo control.

—Aún así no sé cómo puedes seguir con él.

—Yo a bebé lo amo. Solo que necesito más vitalidad, otras manos, es todo.

—Lo que necesitas es un hombre, admítelo.

—Solo puedo decir que Trunks ya no tiene lo que yo necesito. Ya perdió esa chispa, sus ojos ya no brillan y eso...eso era mi mundo.

—Bueno, querida, espero ahora ser yo «tu todo»

—Lo serás, lo serás...¿Qué pasó con tu aburrida mujer?

—Cayó por completo, tal vez ahora comprendo lo que dices de tu «adorado bebé» ella...ella dejó de brillar ante mí. No se compara con tu encanto, linda.

—Ves, no estamos locos. Solo estamos faltos de más vitalidad.

—¿Lista para unos días salvajes y extrovertidos?

—¡Más que lista!

—¿Iremos en mi auto?

—No, en el mío. Le dije a Trunks que iría uno de nuestros choferes conmigo.

—Ya veo...Entonces te veo mañana.

—Dulces sueños, cariño. Mañana serás todo mío»

Todo se aclaró, si había una mínima esperanza está desapareció por completo. Se olvidó de él y lo abandonó junto con la cruda realidad.

—Descarada ...— esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

Con un movimiento brusco depósito el celular de nueva cuenta en la guantera. Sus manos apretaban el volante con fuerza. Sin más emprendió marcha.

«Yo nunca te seré infiel, bebé. NUNCA. Tú si quieres puedes serlo, no me importaría en lo absoluto. Pero yo, yo no podría»

Manejaba a velocidad excesiva. Más no conforme encendió el equipo de sonido a todo volumen escuchándose inmediatamente una canción clásica de rock muy popular. El joven tarareaba y más aceleraba al borde que poco después empezó a cantarla con fuerza, como queriendo soltar todo la frustración que le mareaba. Entre canto salían risas y entre risas un llanto quería formase. Hasta que ya no pudo más, reventó en llanto excesivo; eso ocasionó que se estacionara porque si seguía así perdería el control del auto y no estaba para ocasionar más accidentes. Tapaba su rostro con la mano porque no podía con tanto dolor, golpeaba el volante con fuerza para soltar su ira.

¿Es que cómo se atrevió? ¡¿Por qué?!

Él había puesto todo de su parte, su vida, sus años, su juventud. Se puso a su altura para hacerla feliz, entró al juego de la locura con ella ¿Y entonces? No entendía, no entendía nada. Se sentía el hombre más infeliz del mundo, utilizado. ¿Y qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora? ¡¿CUIDARLA?! ¿Cuidar a esa hija de perra que lo engañó? ¿Qué se accidentó por ir con su amante a una magnífica aventura? Y no solo eso, por si fuera poco dentro de su estupidez arrastró a gente inocente.

—¿Cómo te atreviste, Isabelle...?—sollozaba—¡¿cómo te atreviste ...?!

.

.

.

A cómo su condición se lo permitió llegó a un bar en el centro de la Capital del Norte. Se fue directo a una mesa y ordenó una botella de tequila. Y la ronda de shots comenzó, una tras otras sin moderación ni prejuicios. Reía y después lágrimas brotaban de sus orbes azules. Estaba en un instante bastante bipolar, es que eran tantos sentimientos encontrados que no podía con ellos, pero aún así continuó.

.

.

Al paso de unas horas se quedó dormido con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa. Un amable mesero por caridad se le acercó.

—Disculpe ...—insistió el mesero — disculpe señor...

Trunks se levantó de golpe, asustado.

—¿Qué pasa?—no podía ni hablar por su estado.

—Lleva más de 4 horas aquí señor, ¿no piensa ir a su casa?

—Ten...—le entregó las llaves al hombre—Leévame al Hospital General. Tengo que ir a decirle sus verdades a esa maldita—se tambaleaba el empresario de un lado a otro.

—No está en buenas condiciones para visitar a un enfermo. Es absurdo, señor.

El hombre después de debatir con Trunks pudo sacarle la información del hotel en donde estaba hospedado. Llamó a servicios de choferes y le hizo el favor que lo llevaran a salvo a su destino.

.

.

.

El ruido espantoso era una explosión en su cabeza ¿Por qué nadie le hacía el favor de acabar con ese ruido infernal? El joven abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada al techo. Lo primero que pensó fue «¿En dónde estoy?» la cabeza le daba vueltas, se cargaba una resaca tremenda ¿pero cuantas horas había dormido? Su ropa estaba impregnada a alcohol y se desprendía un aroma a cigarrillos. El ruido insistió, volteó a la mesa de noche, era su celular que estaba sonando. Entonces recapacitó, se dio cuenta que casi había dormido un día entero.

Atendió la llamada. Escuchó el mensaje y respondió:

—Entiendo, voy para allá ...

La llamada era del hospital. Le comunicaron que tenía la oportunidad de visitar a su esposa por unos cuantos minutos.

De un brinco se levantó de la cama, se fue directo a la regadera, vistió unos pantalones sueltos. Se cubrió con una chamarra y se enrolló sobre el cuello una bufanda para finalmente partir.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos, se dirigió con una enfermera, ésta lo registró y le dio acceso al área entregándole un gáfete.

Trunks accedió nervioso por el largo pasillo. A su paso había camas en filas divididas por simples cortinas blancas. Hasta que llegó al lugar indicado, pese a saber ya la verdad no era para menos sentir un poco de pena al ver a la mujer sometida a diversas sondas. Acercó una silla a la camilla; le miraba frunciendo el ceño, aún con semblante de dolor. Cualquiera de las otras visitas probablemente le estarían leyéndole un libro a sus familiares con amor, y quizá él estaría con la misma disposición de hacerlo, pero ya no. No se lo merecía.

—Tal vez me estés escuchando, si no es así no importa. ¿Sabes? No asimilo del todo está loca situación—hizo una pausa y apretó los puños con fuerza—¿Por qué, Isabelle? No tienes idea del daño que haz hecho. No sabes todas las consecuencias que ocasionó tu acto. Eres una ...—se contuvo—...tú eras todo para mí—rodaron lágrimas en sus mejillas que inmediatamente secó.

La cama se movía con intensidad debido a que dos cuerpos ejecutaban perfectamente el acto sexual. La fémina de cabellos rojos se mantenía sobre el cuerpo del empresario entrando y saliendo de él con la ayuda de sus fuertes brazos. Entre gemidos Isabelle preguntó:

—¿Qué representó para ti, Trunks?—rodeó con sus manos blancas el cuello del muchacho apretándolo al borde de casi ahorcarlo.

—Tu eres todo, Isa.

—¿En verdad todo?—preguntó jadeante.

—Todo...

—Fuiste tanta cosas, Isa—secaba sus lágrimas—Y ahora, me cuesta tanto decir que no me representas nada...más que solo odio. Se supone que éramos amigos, que me tenías confianza para decirme qué te faltaba o qué estaba haciendo mal. Pero egoístamente buscaste una «magnífica» solución a tus necesidades, tan característico de ti. Tristemente me doy cuenta de tanto daño, de tanto rechazo. Si me quisiste un poco fue de una manera muy rara y dudo que haya sido amor; me aislé de mis amigos, de mi familia para estar a tu lado, prácticamente mi vida entera fue tuya. Por poco me dejabas sin alma...

Y la siguiente frase la dijo con todo su dolor:

—...Tal vez...deberías de haber muerto.—se levantó de la silla y salió.

.

.

En la sala de espera ubicó unos bebederos, sin preámbulos se fue directamente a ellos. Sentía la garganta seca: necesitaba hidratarse porque tenía estragos de la resaca. Después de beber, fijó la mirada hacia enfrente y «la vio» Ella buscaba la forma de acomodarse para descansar un poco sobre las sillas. Sin más, se acercó a ella.

Se hincó y la tomó de las manos: la chica despertó.

—¿Estás bien...?—preguntó el muchacho.

—...Trunks...—desvió su miraba—Un poco cansada, descuida.

—Sé que ésta no es la solución, que no hay palabras para justificar lo sucedido. Así que… por lo menos déjame ayudarte con hospedaje para que estés bien, o llevarte a tu casa todos los días si es necesario—Mai le observaba—Pero por lo que más quieras ...no te quedes aquí. No lo merecen, Mai...no lo merecen.

—Pero...

—No me rechaces, por favor no me hagas sentir peor. Te doy mi cuarto de hotel y si quieres yo duermo en mi auto. Pero sal de aquí que no te hará nada bien. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres salir a tomar aire fresco?

La de los labios rojos asintió.

.

.

El joven Trunks llevó a la mujer al parque que se encontraba en la parte media del hotel y el hospital. Recibir el aire invernal había sido buena idea, caminar sobre la nieve era mejor que estar en esa maldita «sala de espera» o en la soledad del cuarto de hotel pensado estupideces. Caminaban en silencio: ella cruzada de brazos y él con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Supongo que esto era lo más obvio ...—dijo Mai.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tal vez llega un momento en que una simple ama de casa deja de ser atractiva para su pareja. Entiendo que se haya fijado en tu mujer. No soy tan hermosa como Isabelle.

—No, tonterías. Eres joven aún—volteó hacia ella y se detuvo en seco—Eres linda, tómalo como un cumplido.

—Eres muy amable al decir eso ...—se sonrojó.

Continuaron caminado.

—Como decirlo, no hay pretexto para ser infiel. Simplemente he llegado a la conclusión de que esto rompe esquemas: no importa si eres joven, si amas, si eres bello o feo. Hay personas que sin tener motivo lo harán. Velo de esta forma «están vacíos» y buscan llenarse de no sé qué.

—Creo que tienes razón, Trunks.

—O dime ¿Hiciste algo para que esto sucediera?

—¡En lo absoluto!, yo me esforcé siempre.

—Te creo. Se nota que dices la verdad, Mai.

—Tienes tacto para las personas por lo visto—y después de tanto sufrir el joven Trunks se dio el lujo de reír.

—De ser así, créeme que no me hubiera casado con Isabelle.

—Y yo no me hubiera casado con mi marido—ambos voltearon a verse y se regalaron una sonrisa.

—Creo que mi error es confiar demasiado en las personas. Pero bueno ¿Te sientes mejor?—se acercó a ella y le tomó de los hombros.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Ya es media tarde. Enserio que muero de hambre. ¿Salimos a comer algo?

—Pero...

—Conozco un buen lugar. Anda, la casa invita.

Aún así, Mai se preguntaba si era correcto. Pero al verle a los ojos no se pudo negar.

—Esta bien, Trunks

.

.

.

Fueron a un restaurante tradicional de comida japonesa. Metates, cortinas de bambú seco, espanta espíritus y pergaminos con letras kanjis adornaban las paredes. Ellos se mantenían sentados al ras de suelo de madera, la mesa era baja. Eran de esos lugares que tenias que quitarte los zapatos.

Ambos observaban la carta del menú.

—Adelante pide lo que quieras—indicó Trunks.

El mesero que vestía un kimono tomó la orden. Y preguntó:

—¿Algo más, Señor?

—Sí, incluye a la orden una botella de Sake.

—¿Vas a beber?—preguntó Mai sorprendida.

—No—sonrió y corrigió su repuesta—"Vamos a beber"

La orden fue depositaba en la mesa: fideos, una charola con verduras y rollos de sushi.

—¡Buen provecho!—dijeron a la vez y estrecharon las palmas de sus manos.

Mientras comían platicaron del tema que les carcomía.

—Trunks...¿Continuarás asistiendo al hospital?

—Probablemente no. Estaré al pendiente de mi teléfono por alguna novedad. No me interesa estar ahí, es feo que ahora solo me una ese lazo de «matrimonio» No negaré que me preocupa, pero en estos momentos preferiría no ser tan frecuente con las visitas.

—Entiendo...De alguna manera es compresible.

—¿Y tú, Mai?

—Ay, no lo sé—suspiró.

—Espero no incomodar con lo que te voy a preguntar pero, ¿revisaste el celular?—la mujer asintió con la vista cabizbaja—Ya veo, yo también lo hice.

—Fue horrendo...e incluso me costó tanto leerlo y creer que eran palabras de él.

—Lo sé—suspiró el muchacho—Pero bueno, cambiando de tema a partir de mañana iré hacer ejercicio en el parque. Búscame ahí cuando necesites que te lleve a tu casa, o bien, a unos cuantos minutos está el hotel «Emporio» estoy en la habitación 308.

—Te lo agradezco.

Bebieron un par de copas y partieron. Trunks dejó a Mai en su casa.

—Descansa, hasta mañana.

—Igualmente, Mai ¡Nos vemos!—el auto aceleró.

.

.

.

La mañana era fría, pero con ropa deportiva térmica era más que suficiente para salir a trotar un rato. De alguna forma Trunks accedió hacerlo para librarse un poco del estrés. Aunque de alguna forma no podía olvidarse del todo por completo, era demasiado para digerirlo con facilidad. Esto era un mal que no se iba a quitar de la noche a la mañana; batallaba para dormir y le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez. Pensó sobre lo que le dijo a Isabelle «Debiste de haber muerto» la ira le ganó, sintió cargo de conciencia. Pero el coraje y la frustración lo ahogaban y tuvo que soltarlo de alguna forma.

¿Tendría solución esto en caso de que Isabelle se recuperara?

—Definitivamente NO.

No era idiota de nadie como para perdonarla, una cosa era tener la obligación como tal para brindarle una buena atención médica como correspondía, el deber de ser su esposo y solo eso. Lo demás ya no dependía de él ni de Mai. Desafortunadamente tenía que seguir adelante arrastrando su dolor. Aún le calaba a sobremanera con aquella frialdad que le dijo adiós antes de irse a su supuesto viaje. Ni un beso, ni una caricia. Nada. Solo tomó sus cosa y se marchó. ¿Tanto se resistía? Si con eso y otros tantos gestos era para que hubiera tomado el valor de dejarla desde hacía años. Tal vez no lo hizo porque pese a todo él la amaba de verdad.

.

.

Jadeante colocó sus manos en las rodillas, trataba de estabilizar su respiración. De ahí caminó unos cuantos pasos y en una banca de madera estaba ella; la mujer de negro con sus típicas botas y faldas largas. En esta ocasión no traía gorro sino sólo una bufanda. Su cabello era recogido por una coleta, le favorecía porque se apreciaba mejor su rostro. En cuanto a sus labios como siempre rojos, combinaba perfecto con los rubores que aparecían en sus mejillas gracias al aire frío.

—¡Hola!—saludó el muchacho—Viniste.

—Sí...—asintió.

A un lado de Mai se encontraba una canasta de mimbre, captó la atención del muchacho.

—¿Y eso...?

—Bueno verás—se sonrojó—Fuiste tan amable ayer que quiero recompensarlo. Pensé ...que quizá no habías desayunado y traje un aperitivo para compartir contigo.

—¿D-De verdad?

La muchacha asintió contestando a su pregunta.

—Enserio, no te hubieras molestado—dijo Trunks.

Mai sacó un termo, le dio una taza de plástico al azul y vertió la sustancia.

—¡Chocolate caliente! Me encanta.

—Traje pan francés también—le ofreció al abrir el refractario.

—Se ve delicioso—tomó enseguida un trozo.

Platicaron de todo. Menguaban su dolor con ricos sorbos de chocolate caliente. Y después de media hora se despidieron: él para hotel, ella para el hospital.

—Si te hace falta algo, Mai, no dudes en buscarme—le recordó a la mujer.

.

.

.

Una semana se había cumplido y el hacer ejercicios se fue convirtiendo en mero pretexto para platicar. La ropa deportiva se suplió por atuendos casuales. Y caminaban entre la llovizna de copos de nieve a paso lento, como queriendo pisar sus sombras.

Eran amenas pláticas de libros, consejos o cualquier ocurrencia que los hiciera sonreír.

—¿Algún sueño que tengas, Mai?

—Me hubiera gustado haber ejercido mi profesión. Estudié en una escuela militar en el área de electrónica. Pero me casé y no trabaje, me dediqué a cosas del hogar.

—Pero nunca es tarde, tal vez puedas conseguir un trabajo.

—¿A mis 45 años?

—Eso ya no es tan marcado como antes. Yo tengo empleados que rebasan los 50 años.

—Tal vez... Pero ahora con todo esto quizás es mejor estar así. ¿Tú tienes algún sueño, Trunks?

—Desde hace tiempo te he confesar que me entró ese lado «paternal» Ahora a mis 33 años tengo ganas de tener un hijo. Pero no se ha logrado, trabajó mucho y gozo de poco tiempo. Además Isabelle no congeniaba mucho con la idea. Ahora por las circunstancias es mejor así. No pudiera con otro problema más. Si así esto parece de locos, imagínate ver sufrir a mi propio hijo.

—Aunque no lo creas te entiendo, en mi caso Liam era siempre el ausente. Y criar hijos sola no me convenció.

—Ya veo, es razonable—el empresario volteó a ver su reloj de mano—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—No quiero causar molestias...

—Ya te dije que no es molestia, anda vámonos.

En esos ratos todo era alegría eran los 5 minutos de serenidad. Pudo distinguir en Mai buenos sentimientos y bastante empatía. Pero por desgracia al volver al cuarto del hotel la mancha del rojo lo consumía. Se martirizaba con el recuerdo de Isabelle ¿Cómo quitarse de la mente esos vídeos en donde su mujer intimaba con otro hombre? Si no hubiese existido ese detalle, seguro estaría como un perro fiel en la sala de espera, aguardando por su pronta recuperación; rezaría por ella y se desviviría por ella en cada instante. ¿Pero ahora cómo?Si sentía cierta repugnancia, como si fuese el bufón de la historia. Qué estúpido había sido todos esos años.

Entre tanta reflexión se sentó en el piso alfombrado y devoró una cajetilla de cigarros entera. Otras nuevas incertidumbres se adherían en su mente como calcomanías ¿Sobrevivirán? ¿Qué explicación recibiría por parte de Isabelle? Él simplemente tenía ganas de olvidarse de todo.

Tomó su celular y gracias al teléfono de Isabelle pudo rastrear el número de Mai que ocasionalmente lo vio en una imagen que su propio «marido» le mostró a la de rojo con afán de burlarse ante el engaño. Pobre mujer, era lo primero que se le venía en mente. Tras deslizar la pantalla táctil se debatía entre marcarle y no. Escuchar su voz y platicar con ella probablemente le haría dejar de pensar en estupideces.

Pero otras dudas surgían «¿me lo tomará mal? «¿Seré imprudente?»

Y simplemente se negó hacerlo.

Se negó por miedo a lo que podría ser la cura de su mal.

.

.

.

La visitas en el parque fueron muy concurridas. En una banca mientras el joven leía en voz alta, la mujer de negro tejía una bufanda de color gris y debatían sobre un libro que trataba de los "Acuerdos de la vida"

—¿Y tú que piensas, Mai?—preguntó el muchacho clavando su mirada en ella.

—Mmmm...—dejó de tejer pensando en su respuesta—Creo que yo haría lo mismo.

—¿O sea que te irías con la otra persona para volver a empezar una vida juntos?

—Sí. Es que Trunks, ¿qué más hay que perder? Aunque técnicamente todo es un riesgo—continuó con su labor.

—Bueno en eso si tienes razón. Pero ¿Y lo vivido? ¿Los recuerdos?¿Y todo lo demás que?

—No habría porque tomarlos en consideración ¿acaso las personas malas lo hacen? A veces necesitamos ser muy crudos, como ellos lo son—el joven rió.

—Pero el gran detalle es que no somos así, Mai.

—Cierto—mostró media sonrisa—Por eso nos pasan cosas como estas, por ingenuidad. Pero bueno, despreocúpate, todo cae por su propio peso y nadie es indispensable, Trunks.

—Sí...—asintió y cerró el libro.

—¡Listo terminé!—exclamó con gusto la mujer.

—¿Eh?

Mai con unas tijeras de bolsillo terminó de tejer el ultimo nudo de la bufanda. El joven cuando menos pensó se vio rodeado por la prenda.

—Siempre andas muy descubierto. Subestimas los inviernos del norte—agachó la mirada—Espero te sea útil.

—Gra...gracias—tocaba la bufanda con ambas manos. Y sus zafiros mostraron mucha gratitud.

—Bien, es hora de irme—recogió Mai sus cosas y se puso de pie.

Esa era la frase que al chico no le gustaba ¿Qué haría en todo el maldito día sin ella? Necesitaba de alguna forma prolongar esos lapsos de paz.

—Supongo que quiere que te lleve a tu casa, ¿verdad?

—Aja...—asintió la muchacha.

—Sabes...en la recepción del hotel vi unos trípticos sobre una exposición de arte y cultural que se dará en el museo principal de la cuidad—miró su reloj de mano—Creo que ya abrieron sus puertas, ¿no quisieras acompañarme?

—¿Eh?—la mujer parpadeó sorprendida.

—Y te prometo que de ahí te llevo a tu casa—insistió con esperanza en sus palabras. Aunque también estaba firme para un posible rechazo, de ser así lo entendería.

Después de unos segundos la mujer contestó:

—Sí...

«¿Si?»

Si sus oídos no lo traicionaron había escuchado perfectamente bien un "sí" Entonces el semblante se le desfiguró de entusiasmo.

—Adelante, vámonos—sonrió.

.

.

.

Dentro del museo caminaban a paso lento viendo todo a detalle. Se resistían que la magia terminara porque en el fondo ni él quería estar solo y ni ella tampoco. Así que por pura terquedad le dieron otras tres vueltas más a la exhibición; total, por cada ronda que daban descubrían cosas nuevas y salían nuevos comentarios.

Sin querer terminaron en otras partes hasta que culminaron el día por completo. Claro, con disimulo le daban el visto a sus teléfonos para cualquier novedad del hospital, aunque por lo visto todo seguía igual.

«Una mente ocupada no extraña a nadie»

Y en efecto así mismo era.

El objetivo se cumplía cada vez mejor: menguar su dolor. Las invitaciones para ir a visitar diferentes partes se hicieron más frecuentes; pasaban un buen rato. Era una grata compañía salir con la mujer. Y aunque volvían a su realidad lo hacían con la ilusión de planear algo para el día siguiente . Al menos después de tanto zafarrancho se formó una hermosa motivación de seguir.

.

.

Una noche a punto de ser absorbido por el recuerdo del rojo, no se pudo resistir y le marcó a Mai.

Eran las 11 de la noche y no tenía esperanza de que le fuese a contestar. Lo primero que le brincó en mente fue que probablemente ella ya estaría dormida.

Pero mágicamente su oído se endulzó con un:

—¿Hola?—y el rojo desapareció.

Platicaron horas y horas entre risas haciendo énfasis en los bellos detalles de sus salidas.

Ambos se estaban inyectando de una poderosa retroalimentación. O quizá era de algo más, porque al verla en la banca un cosquilleo le brotaba con rebeldía en el estómago, como cuan adolescente va a visitar a su novia a escondidas de los padres. Nunca faltaba el aperitivo, la bebida o el buen libro para leer a su lado. Y por si fuera poco el escaparse a rondar por ahí, le daba una pizca de emoción. Él se preguntaba ¿Desde cuándo Isabelle no le hacía sentir esas maravillas? Mai por lo contrario era sencilla y lo poco que ofrecía le sabía tan grande. Cualquier cosa tenía el peso del mundo porque lo hacía de corazón y con buena fe.

Fue así, que el joven poco a poco la estudió a detalle: era linda y tenía cierta gracia. Supuso que esa parte de ella no se la mostraba a cualquier persona y por eso mismo se sintió afortunado.

.

.

.

Una tarde de Sake y rollos de sushi, los hizo retomar la situación de sus parejas abiertamente. Era algo que habían tratado de evitar. Sin embargo, ya era momento de situarse a la realidad. Para esto, ya tenían unas cuentas copas encima.

—¿Te vas a divorciar?—preguntó la mujer.

—Me gustaría, pero ya que Isabelle esté en mejores condiciones. Lo último que me comunicó el doctor es que estaba reaccionando bien.

—¿Y si te pides que la perdones, lo harás?

—Yo...debo de ser fuerte. Supongo que es lo mejor para ambos.

—Ya veo ... —suspiró.

—¿Y tú, Mai?

—Supongo que también, aunque Liam no está tan estable como Isabelle. Primeramente tuviera que asegurarme de que se recupere y ya luego veré qué hacer.

—Sí...—asintió el joven—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor—se tomó un shot de Sake y continuó —Eres buena persona Trunks, me has alegrado los días con tu presencia.

—Lo mismo digo, Mai.

—¿Pero sabes? El dolor brota y es inevitable.

—Lo sé, me pasa igual. Creo que es algo normal, digo, no se quitara de la noche a la mañana, es un proceso. Y eso que hemos puesto de nuestra parte: ya fuimos al cine, al parque, al museo, y todo con el afán de mantenernos ocupados. Te lo agradezco infinitamente, me haz hecho mucho bien. Pero ya no sé qué hacer para superarlo y que desaparezca de mi mente. O verlo como algo plano. No sé qué hacer.

—Tal vez ...—suspiró antes de contestar—deberíamos hacer «lo mismo» que ellos—rió como tratándose de una broma—Apenas así lo olvidaríamos...

Trunks quedó atónito, necesitó tomar alcohol para digerir lo que Mai le había dicho. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si la cura de su mal sería consolarse con otra mujer? Y no cualquier mujer sino la mujer del amante de Isabelle ¿Se cerrará esa cicatriz? ¿Estarían a mano y podrían sobrellevar esto mejor?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

.

.

.

Tras salir del restaurante Trunks conducía directo hacia la casa de Mai, después de todo ya conocía el camino. No hubo roces de palabras, sino hasta frenar en un semáforo en rojo, el joven habló:

—Mai...—volteó hacia ella—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo?

La chica se puso de lo más nerviosa, empezó agitarse y parecía estudiar la pregunta que Trunks le había hecho; después de garrafales segundos respondió:

—Sí...sí quiero.

Entonces el auto tomó otra dirección al cambiar el semáforo en verde.

.

.

.

Caminaban sobre un pasillo reluciente de auténtico mármol. Cuadros abstractos adornaban las paredes dándole un toque de elegancia. Sin tapujos iban los despechados a la par: uno al lado del otro. El hotel era de buena categoría, era de notarse por su diseño vanguardista. La decisión de hospedarse en otra parte fue por respeto a la dama, para cuidar su imagen y no meterla en problemas. Mai era esa clase de mujer que se no mereciera cualquier lugar para un encuentro íntimo. Tras abrir la puerta de la recámara todo fue penumbras, no había necesidad de encender las luces ¿Para qué? era mejor así.

Al dar unos cuentos pasos la puerta se cerró. El corazón de la mujer empezó a latir de manera que se percibía el sonido de su pecho.

El joven la pescó por detrás rodeando su cintura con suavidad; respiró sobre su nuca. Después la tomó de los hombros y la giró hacia él.

—¿Estás segura?—preguntó nuevamente antes de iniciar.

Ésta asintió con ojos llorosos mientras mordía su labio inferior para calmar sus nervios.

Trunks acarició su rostro y cabellos. Era joven, pero tenía la experiencia necesaria para estar al nivel de una mujer madura. Él estaba curtido, moldeado y manipulado por el rojo que le había enseñado tanto en ese ámbito.

—Por favor, no me tengas miedo—susurró.

Al tomar la barbilla blanca de la chica la dirigió hacia él. Sus labios se unieron en un beso de torpe pero a la vez dulce y lleno de calor; justo ese calor que tanto necesitaban. Tenían que sincronizar esa forma de besar que sería únicamente diseñada por sus labios: con sabor a ellos y con aliento de venganza. Con la garantía que establecía que solo el acto sería para menguar su gran frustración, solo eso. Los labios rojos y los delgados duraron poco para adaptarse a la fricción del abrir y cerrar sus bocas, hasta que moldearon sus labios a su ritmo y forma. Las respiraciones se aceleraban, la excitación brotaba de forma natural por los poros de la piel.

Al ras de la cama el beso se vio interrumpido inesperadamente; el joven azul quitó su anillo de bodas y lo depositó dentro de un cenicero que permanecía en el tocador. Ella imitó el mismo gesto como si esto fuese símbolo de liberarse por «un rato» de sus cadenas.

Y el acto comenzó.

Él la recostó sobre la cama y encima de ella empezó aflojarle las prendas; éstas caían una por una al fino piso de mármol. La mujer solo se aferraba de su cuello dejando que él se encargará del resto. Por propia naturaleza se montaron en un «misionero»; el vaivén de sus caderas era lento. La ropa de interior era la única barrera que les impedía consumar su unión. La piernas blancas temblaban de nervios al atrapar las caderas masculinas, quizá por el tacto o por el simple miedo a lo prohibido.

—Tranquila ...—dijo en voz baja, distorsionada por el efecto de la excitación.

Y él no paraba de tocarla, rozaba con sus dedos la intimidad forrada de encajes blancos. Sus labios besaron cada rincón de su piel: la preparaba para él, la seducía con encanto. Era como un adolescente que tenía su primer encuentro sexual, todo era demasiado efusivo, agitado y meramente excitante. Como cuando se viaja a lo desconocido, como cuan regalo sorpresa es depositado en las manos y con emoción se rompe el papel, se escarmena a fondo y dependiendo de lo que hay dentro de la caja, es la sensación que provocará: satisfacción, alegría o en este caso posible culpa.

Las ropas de interior se desprendieron de los cuerpos. El momento de sumergirse en ella había llegado. Y así, con la mayor desesperación el joven Trunks dejó caer su brazo contra el piso y su mano se exploró en busca de su abrigo que escondía el preservativo entre alguno de sus bolsillos. Lo trajo hacia él y con los dientes abrió el empaque arrojando una mirada vidriosa y sumamente sensual. Cuando procedió a ponérselo, las manos blancas lo detuvieron con suavidad.

—No hace falta ...—dijo jadeante.

El azul la miró a los ojos y comprendió cada una de sus palabras. Supo entonces, que no era necesario «cuidarse» Si la dama lo había pedido así: así lo sería. Y el preservativo volvió al piso cubierto de ropas.

Tras verse a los ojos, tras besarse con intensidad: entró a ella con vigor.

Ambos tan necesitados y tan faltos de cariño; fue como probar un pedazo de cielo.

Sus caderas jugaban con un armonioso vaivén. Entre gemidos y siseos se preguntaba si lo estaba haciendo bien o si ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él. Simplemente el azul se dejó llevar por otro encanto diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, algo más cariñoso, algo más pasional con un exquisito calor. Eran sentimientos encontrados, era venganza disfrazada de goce. La liberación de sus penas.

Y claro, en todo pensaron menos en «sus parejas» la mente solo les dio espacio para ellos y nada más.

Cuando llegaron a la cúspide de sus emociones gimieron en sincronía.

Y ya estaba hecho.

La venganza se había cumplido.

¿Y de ahí que seguía?

Él se desvaneció en su cuerpo jadeante con la frente brillante de sudor; ella lo consolaba acariciando sus mechones lilas y ambos luchaban por estabilizar su respiración.

Al calmarse platicaron:

—Tal vez suene como un estúpido, pero estás hermosa—dijo Trunks con el rostro sobre los pechos de la mujer.

Había quedado completamente cautivado, de eso no había duda.

—No quiero que te vayas, Mai—suplicó—Quédate a dormir conmigo ¿si?—ella le dio un beso en la nuca como respuesta. Fue un Sí en silencio.

.

.

Durmieron abrazados como buenos amantes, irradiaban un manto sagrado de calor. La noche era fría y lo mejor era estar acompañado. Luego de acomodarse de lado, sus brazos se entrelazaron, mostrándose así el contraste de sus pieles: la bronceada y la blanca formando una unión.

Pero nadie se conforma con una sola vez. Como si un niño se conformara con un dulce y no dos o tres o muchos de éstos. Como si nos bastara al probar un trozo de pastel o de nuestra comida favorita y no poder repetir otra vez la misma porción o hasta más al borde de asquearnos. Se conocieron, se exploraron a detalle. Ahora, solo quedaría un camino despejado con una alfombra llena de pétalos rojos que los conduciría a la locura.

.

.

.

Al pasar algunos días y tras haber tenido otros encuentros pasionales; el parque quedó en el olvido junto con las concurrentes salidas. Ahora el mero lugar que los resguardaba era el auto de Trunks que se mantenía por lo general en el estacionamiento del hospital. El vehículo que contaba con vidrios polarizados era de bastante ayuda para que pasaran desapercibidos de la vista de la gente, que igual, era poca la que pasaba.

En el asiento de atrás reinaba el amor, no al colmo de intimar pero los prolongados besos nunca faltaban, las caricias y el sentirse.

Se recostaban y se cubrían del frío con una frazada, así cuerpo con cuerpo se daban calor; platicaban, reían y hasta se daban el lujo de dormir e incluso de comer con los aperitivos que traía Mai.

Era un momento ameno.

« _Que si cuando estaba en la universidad, que si la casa, que si cuando era más joven, que si la Capital del Oeste, que si el trabajo»—_ cada día se dieron sus momentos para conocerse cada vez más.

.

.

Los muchachos estaban acurrucados en el asiento trasero, prensados con fuerza y lo inevitable salió de la boca del muchacho.

Con una sinceridad que desbordaba comentó:

—Quiero volver hacerlo ...—Mai se sonrojó.

—¿Tú crees que este bien, Trunks?—preguntó con dulce voz.

—No tiene nada de malo, me atraes y no solo eso, me gustas también—le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

—Se supone que nuestros encuentros han sido por necesidad, ¿qué no? Para aliviar nuestro dolor.

—Lo sé, lo sé ...pero olvidate de eso, ¿si?. Ahora fuera de esa «necesidad» es porque quiero hacerlo.

—¡¿AQUÍ?! ¿En el auto?—preguntó sorprendida Mai. Trunks esbozó una sonrisa.

—Claro que no—buscó su mirada—aunque bueno no es mala idea—sonrió—Hace unos días investigué que hay unas cabañas muy bonitas y se renta solo los fines de semana ¿Vamos?

—¿De verdad?—la mujer parpadeó.

—Sería sensacional, Mai—le plantó un beso—Imagínate: tú y yo en medio de la nada.

La muchacha suspiró y dirigió su vista hacia el gran edificio blanco.

—Vamos, ánimo por favor. No pienses más en «ellos» Cada quien es dueño de su propio destino, Mai. Ni tú y no yo somos culpables, no hay más que podamos hacer. ¿Qué pasaría si no hubiera pasado lo del accidente? Se hubieran LARGADO y seguirían mintiéndonos a ambos. Tal vez esta desgracias fue un presagio o una guía para abrir los ojos. Que no te perturben, mi amor.

Y ese _«mi amor»_ le punzó en el corazón con una sensación caliente. Tanto fue lo que el joven provocó que Mai llevó su mano al pecho para apaciguar ese calor.

—¿Entonces?—insistió el muchacho.

—Está bien...hay que ir.

.

.

.

El viernes llegó y los nuevos enamorados emprendían camino por la carretera cubierta de nieve. Después de unos minutos el vehículo se estacionó en una gasolinera, ésta contaba con servicio de tienda exprés.

—Ten...—Trunks le entregó a Mai varios billetes de denominaciones grandes—ve y compra todo lo que creas necesario que ocupemos allá, ¿de acuerdo? Yo esperaré aquí en el auto en lo que se llena el tanque de la gasolina. En un momento te alcanzo.

—¡¿En verdad?!—la chica tenía el ojo cuadrado. Tanto dinero junto era mucho para ella.

—Ya no te cuestiones tanto, Mai. Si yo lo hago es porque quiero y deseo compartir todo contigo. No es por impresionarte, no lo mal interpretes.

—Bien...—con el cuerpo tenso bajó del auto y se fue directo a la tienda.

Y desde el auto la observó entrar; seguía cada uno de sus movimientos gracias a que las paredes eran en su totalidad de cristal. Y en el pequeño carrito del mandado la chica echaba de todo un poco, con manos expertas sabía que tomar.

Indiscutiblemente era una excelente mujer.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular. Deslizó el desbloqueo de la pantalla táctil y atendió la llamada.

—¿Diga?—dijo el muchacho.

—¿Señor Brief...?

—Aja...

—Hablamos por parte de servicios intensivos del Hospital General del Norte. Solo le hacemos el llamando para informales que su esposa Isabelle despertó de su coma. Será trasladada a otra habitación privada como desde un inicio lo dejó dicho. También ya tendrá libre acceso para visitarla sin problemas, Señor Brief.

—Ya veo...—fue una explosión en su cabeza. Como si realmente desease que aún no hubiese despertado.

—¿Vendrá a visitarla?—preguntó la enfermera—así podría agendarlo durante varios días. De hecho, la Señora Cort ha preguntado mucho por usted.

—Lo siento pero no puedo, estoy fuera de la cuidad. Y después tengo que trasladarme a la Capital del Oeste por cosas de trabajo.

—Entiendo, se lo haré saber entonces, señor.

—Gracias por llamar—colgó.

¿Y ahora?

Lo que menos quería era ir al hospital. Al verle el rostro sería como recordarle cada mal recuerdo en su mente una y otra vez; él lo que realmente quería era depurarse, buscar la felicidad, entregarse a una nueva vida.

Y al ver salir a Mai de la tienda con las bolsas en mano y con una sonrisa en los labios se convenció a sobremanera de que quería estar con ella, que quería hacerle el amor a ella y dejar la mancha del rojo atrás para siempre.

La chica subió al auto, cerró la puerta y con entusiasmos dijo al verle a los ojos.

—Vámonos Trunks—y sin titubeos el auto arrancó.

.

.

.

La cabaña era sencilla, contaba con una habitación, baño con tina, cocina y en el centro de la sala estaba situada una enorme chimenea. Todo olía a madera. Desempacaron sus cosas, ordenaron los alimentos en la nevera y salieron a pasear.

Afuera hacia un frío despiadado. Pero nada que los detuviera si usaban las ropas adecuadas: ambos salieron con guantes, gorras, chamarras gruesas y bufandas. En especial Trunks traía esa bufanda que Mai tejió para él.

Caminaban sobre la nieve dejando sus huellas que formaban un nuevo camino, era el símbolo de una nueva oportunidad. Al sentirse libres comenzaron a jugar, hicieron un muñeco de nieve grande y gordo de proporciones escuálidas; eso les provocó tremendas risas. De ahí, con varas secas le formaron los ojos, la nariz y una boca que daba un semblante de tristeza.

—¡Listo!—dijo Mai—¡Lo terminamos!

—Pobre...—añadió Trunks entre risas—mira nada más que cara tan más triste. Definitivamente este «Frosting» no sabe de desgracias—se acercó al muñeco y cambió su expresión por una sonrisa—Así está mejor.

...

Al regresar a la cabaña tomaron un baño y con ropas sueltas se sentaron frente a la chimenea. La mujer miraba el fuego como buscando alguna respuesta en él.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?—preguntó el joven.

Mai volteó hacia él y solo negó.

—Solo pensaba en las vueltas que da la vida. Nunca creí estar en un lugar así y a tu lado.

—¿Eso es bueno?

—Sí, bastante. Es una bendición, una nueva oportunidad. Creo que ambos lo merecemos.

El joven por instinto abrazó fuertemente a la mujer y la sumergió entre medio de sus piernas. Se balanceaban de un lado a otro y después de depositarle un beso en la mejilla dijo con naturalidad.

—Quiero ser parte de tu vida.

—Yo también lo deseo, Trunks. ¿Por qué no nos conocimos antes?

—Hubiese sido muy difícil: yo en el Oeste, tú en el Norte. Tal vez hoy era el día en el que estábamos predestinados.

—Sí, quizá...

—Creo que no te comenté que viajaría al Oeste. Pasaremos el fin de semana aquí. Te dejaré en tu casa y de ahí regreso al Oeste—la muchacha se entristeció—No pongas esa cara, por favor. Volveré en menos de tres días—besó sus labios.

—Esperaré tu regreso con ansias—mostró media sonrisa.

—Aunque no lo creas yo voy enserio. Dame la oportunidad ¿Si?.

Ésta se giró hacia él y se apoyó en sus propias piernas, sus manos rodearon el cuello masculino.

—Yo confío en ti.

En poco tiempo el joven azul adoptó la misma posición que la chica; sus manos se fueron directo a la cintura.

Tras verse a los ojos sin imaginarse cada quien pensaba lo mismo.

»¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú le hiciesen eso?

No lo creían, ¡¿Cómo?!

»Tan buena mujer, tan hogareña, tan bella.

»Tan buen hombre, virtuoso, noble, sencillo y trabajador.

Nunca encontrarían un buen pretexto para la infidelidad de sus parejas. Pero eso que importaba, ya no los necesitaban, se tenían a ellos.

En sus rostros podían visualizar una vida feliz: la casa, los niños, el perro y el gato. Y él al abrir la puerta de su hogar ser recibido con un cálido beso.

Divorciase complemente de la sombra de Isabelle, dejar atrás todo ese mundo estrafalario de la fama y ser un hombre de lo más normal vinculado a una vida llena de tranquilidad.

Su orbes se dilataron con intensidad.

—Te quiero...—dijo el azul.

Y un beso se suscitó.

En lo que los cuerpos caían con lentitud en el alfombrado; los vidrios de la ventana se cubrían de escarchas.

Pero el fuego era tan radiante que pese a todo se distinguían tras el cristal: un hombre y una mujer en lapsos de amor. Una pareja que saboreaba el sabor de sus pieles con los labios, una pareja que se daba la oportunidad de no convertirse en hielos sobres las escarchas. Las prendas se fueron resbalando con suavidad, la unión comenzó y junto con ella la magia que creaban. Sentados, de pie y contra la pared hacían de sus gotas de sudor corazones. Entre cada gemido, entre cada vaivén de caderas se destilaba un te amo. Mientras gritaban a su idioma su consumación, el arte del amor pedía vida. Pero al verse a los rostros desfigurados de excitación ignoraban por completo que una vida terminaba y trascendía a otro plano.

Las ondas que registraban el ritmo del marcapasos ya no fueron pronunciadas, sino cada vez más lentas hasta que desaparecieron; supliéndose después por una línea recta. Y mientras los enamorados gritaban vida el sonido del aparato aturdió con sonido de muerte.

...

Al terminar el acto estaban jadeantes sobre el alfombrado y nítidos por la flama de la chimenea. Acariciaban sus rostros; después de varios besos salió una promesa.

—Cuando regrese de la capital—susurraba el joven jadeante en los labios rojos—quiero que empecemos una vida juntos. Que te vengas a vivir conmigo al Oeste, que seas mi nueva compañera y dejemos toda esta maldición atrás. Yo nunca te dejaré.

Los ojos de la mujer se rebosaron en lágrimas porque bien sabía que no eran simples promesas en el aire. Sino sería el comienzo de su nueva vida; una vida juntos sin engaños.

...

El fin de semana se vio envuelto de pasión, cada instante era perfecto para reafirmar su amor; en la ducha, en la recámara, en cada rincón.

Con la promesa intacta regresaron a la cuidad; Trunks dejo a su amada en la puerta de su casa y se despidió con un beso.

—Cuídate linda.

—Tu también, maneja con cuidado por favor.

El chico partió y Mai al cerrar la puerta de su casa una nube se situó sobre su techo y el teléfono sonó.

—¿Diga...?

.

.

.

Un día había pasado en la Capital del Oeste, todo empleado que Trunks se encontraba a su paso lo hacían detenerse para preguntarle lo mismo «¿Cómo está la señorita Cort?» él se limitaba con un solo «Está estable, gracias por preguntar»

Asistió a unas juntas, firmó unos contratos y en los ratos libres le marcaba a su dama sin tener existo alguno; no contestaba. Eso le preocupó bastante, pero quería pensar que quizás estaba ocupaba en otros quehaceres.

...

Antes de cumplirse el tercer día el muchacho seguía con la incertidumbre de no saber nada de ella. No contestaba el teléfono de su casa, no contestaba el móvil ¿Entonces qué estaba pasando? Como última opción marco al Hospital del Norte para ver si de casualidad estaba ahí. Y la recepcionista le dio la trágica noticia.

—Eso fue lo que pasó, señor Brief—dijo la mujer.

—Qué lamentable noticia... —contestó en un hilo de voz.

Trunks pidió saber el dominico exacto donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Liam Raven. Tomó unas cápsulas de su escritorio y regresó a la Capital del Norte.

Su mente no lo dejaba tranquilo.

«¿Cómo estará Mai? ¿Estará sufriendo?» le acongojaba el hecho de no haber estado presente en tan duro momento.

...

Luego de manejar algunas horas llegó a la dirección que le habían proporcionado. Bajó del convertible plateado y se introdujo a una casona de fachada oriental. Había coronas y lazos con lindos mensajes. Al fondo pudo distinguir un cuadro con la imagen del hombre decorado por flores blancas y un listón azul.

Pero a su adorada dama no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

A las personas que rondaban por ahí les mostró educación al darles «el pésame» más no conforme salió del lugar y se filtró en un jardín. Caminó un poco y se encontró con un estanque congelado pero más delante «la vio». La divisó recargada en el tronco de lo que parecía ser un árbol de cerezos que por causa de la nieve no se distinguía como tal. Sus prendas eran un vestido negro manga larga, mismo color que portaba el también con su traje.

Al llegar a ella le tomó de su hombro y ésta con la mirada vidriosa volteó como si estuviese segura de quién era. Y él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo siento tanto, tanto ...—besaba su nuca—¿Por qué no me contestabas? Yo debía de estar aquí contigo.

—¿Y qué más se le podía hacer a esto? —brotaban lágrimas en sus mejillas blancas y su cabeza se mantenía sobre el pecho del muchacho.

—Sé que no se puede hacer ya nada, pero yo debí de estar ¡CONTIGO!

—Tenía miedo que por las prisas te pasara algo en la carretera—sollozaba—Yo ya no podría estar sin ti ¡¿no lo entiendes, Trunks?! ¿Qué hubiera hecho si te pasa algo?

—Tranquila, Tranquila ...

—No me dejes nunca por favor ...—se aferraba a la espalda del muchacho.

—Nunca lo haré...

El ambiente era triste. No era para menos que ella se sintiera mal porque pese a todo era duro sobrellevar una muerte. Sin importar qué tan desgraciando hubiese sido Liam.

—Nunca te dejaré sola, mi amor .

Los copos de nieve caían sobre sus cabellos, hacía frío pero nunca menguaron ese cálido abrazo que les daba soporte.

.

.

.

Después del funeral de Liam Raven, Trunks rento nuevamente aquel cuarto del hotel Emporio solo que esta vez en compañía de su amada. Ahora en verdad ya no importaba lo que pensaran las personas. El joven le sugirió a Mai que se hospedara junto con él para hacerle compañía. Estar sola no era del todo conveniente para ella. En cambio así, él velaría sus sueños.

Las cosas por desgracia del destino se estaban reajustando. El rompecabezas se estaba formando pero hacia falta la última pieza: Isabelle.

.

.

.

Al cumplirse una semana del duelo de Mai, había llegado la parte de Trunks: el momento de su liberación.

Sin despertar a Mai se levantó muy temprano y salió del hotel. Manejó un par de minutos y ahí estaba, frente al edificio blanco donde en teoría se encontraba «su mujer». Llegó a la recepción, solicitó permiso y entró a la habitación.

La mujer de rojo estaba con un collarín y múltiples raspaduras; golpes en sus brazos y rostros. Su vista celeste se fijaba por la ventana viendo la nieve caer.

El empresario se reflejó en el vidrio e inmediatamente volteó.

—Trunks...—estaba atónica.

—¿Cómo te sientes Isabelle?—se acercó al ras de la camilla.

—Supongo que es mejor esto que haber muerto—sus ojos se mostraron vidriosos y reclamó—¡Tengo más de una semana que desperté!—indicó con su mano—¡¿Y apenas te dignas a visitarme?!

Trunks asintió con desgano y sus manos se ocultaron en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Sí..

—¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?! —reclamó—Bien me muero y tú ni en cuenta ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PENSASTE EN MÍ?!—se mostró histérica.

El joven contraatacó.

—¡Porqué tu NUNCA pensaste en mí!

—¿Eh?

—¡No tienes ni la remota idea por lo que tuve que pasar, Isabelle!—alzó la voz—¡No sabes las estupideces que han salido en los periódicos y en la de televisión DE TI. No sabes las grandes consecuencias que haz ocasionado!

—¡Ay, por favor, bebé! No vas creer en esas tonterías, ¿verdad? Los malditos reporteros solo dicen para desprestigiarme. ¡Ya sabes cómo es el medio!

—Tal vez... Pero lo que realmente no sabía...es como eras tú—frunció el ceño.

—Trunks, mi amor, no sé de qué estás hablando. Bebé yo viajaba por cuestiones de trabajo—flaqueaba buscando como adornar la situación — Contraté a un chofer, entonces perdimos el control y ...

—Bastas de mentiras, Isabelle—la interrumpió.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, mi amor. Por favor confía en mí.

—Será mejor que nos separemos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Bebé, por favor recapacita. Ya te dije que todo esto es un malentendido—éste negó con la cabeza.

—No...—del bolsillo del pantalón sacó el celular de Isabelle y lo aventó en la cama—Yo ya no te lleno...

—Bebé yo...

—Tu supuesto chofer murió—e Isabelle abrió los ojos con exageración rebosados de lágrimas—Me alegra que tú estés bien. Recupérate, te ayudaré con la atención médica y haré que te trasladen al Oeste. Quédate con el departamento, vuelve a trabajar y busca a alguien que «te llene». Yo ya no lo hago Isa o quizá nunca lo hice.

—¿Tienes a otra mujer, cierto?—sus manos temblaron. Y Trunks, suspiró.

—...Sí...—asintió suavemente viendo hacia el suelo.

No había dudas que Isabelle lo conocía perfectamente.

Entonces se dio la media vuelta y caminó en busca de la salida. Pero las súplicas se hicieron presentes.

—Bebé por favor no me dejes...Yo te amo.

Él cerró sus ojos y siguió sin mirar hacia atrás, era momento de desprenderse de las cadenas del rojo. Pero la histeria junto con la maldad brotó en Isabelle.

—¡¿QUÉ NO ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!—soltó una risa—Sé que volverás, Trunks.

Y la puerta se cerró.

—Sé que volverás...¡¿ME OÍSTE?!—y la engreída mujer volvió al llanto—...Volverás...

.

.

.

Salió del hospital. Caminó sin rumbos y suspiró jadeante: era libre al fin. Las cadenas del rojo se hicieron añicos al romperse. Y sin darse cuenta se situó en un área amplían cubierta de nieve. Los zafiros azules apreciaban como las escarchas cubrían a los hielos robándoles su brillo; eso representaba un ejemplo de vida. Si las personas más importantes te hieren, éstas pasan a ser desvaloradas. Serían como el Hielo en la Escarcha que tras copos de nieve desaparecen de la vista apreciándose todo igual: blanco. Condenándose en desaparecer con los primeros rayos del sol de abril.

Él volteó. Y distinguió entre las escarchas a su nueva compañera de vida.

—Mai...—sus ojos se perdieron en la mujer de labios rojos. Su luz de esperanza y el inicio de algo nuevo.

Ciertamente nadie es indispensable en la vida; un día estamos vivos y al otro no. Pero somos tan tercos al no querer reconocer la realidad, que nos enfrascamos en ser dependientes del sufrir y lo confundimos con la felicidad. No siempre estamos con las personas correctas. Hay que abrir los ojos y saber perdurar hasta la primavera de abril; ser valiosos y distintivos. Y no desaparecer de las personas como simples rayos de luz.

Siempre hay que ser una preciosa estrella que brille en la oscuridad. Dejemos huella en los demás por la persona que somos. Pero NUNCA, JAMÁS, seamos Hielo en la Escarcha en el camino de nuestros seres queridos.

 **FIN.**

 _Nota final:_

 _Hola n.n_

 _Si llegaste hasta aquí te doy las gracias. La verdad me daba pena publicar este Shot porque no lo consideraba bueno. Al platicarlo con Cereza del Pastel me dio ánimos de plasmarlo y terminarlo. Así que le hice caso a mi mente para que la idea fluyera._

 _¿Como surgió esto? La verdad es que ni yo sé. Se manifestó en mi mente y tenia tres días que no me dejaba en paz. Como les digo lo consulte con mi gemela cereza y ella me dijo ¡HAZLO!_

 _Al imaginar a Trunks en un papel de casado, yo necesitaba que su pareja fuera alguien malo y vil, y quien mejor que Isabell Cort del famoso Fic Triángulo. Obviamente le pedí permiso a la autora Schala S para usar su Oc y la muy linda accedió. Así que linda, espero no decepcionarte._

 _Hielo en la escarcha fue una tremenda reflexión y un gran reto aunque no lo parezca. A veces se vale darle vueltas a la vida y pensar ¿Estamos bien? ¿Soy feliz? ¿Estoy con la persona correcta?_

 _El nombre de Liam Raven es un Oc de mi querida cereza de pastel que también me prestó. Este chico pertenece a su fic Mi ex esposa otro sin vergüenza jaja pensé en él porque supuse que haría buena pareja con Isa._

 _De antemano si se topan con un "error" les pido disculpas, a veces uno termina tan cansado de escribir que pasas por alto detalles que otros ojos "frescos" pueden percibir con mayor facilidad. Nuevamente mil disculpas, NO soy una escritora profesional yo solo lo hago porque me gusta mucho el TRUMAI, así que espero que esos pequeños detalles no hayan aturdido su lectura; los iré corrigiendo poco a poco. Aún así, pese a esos "detalles" espero que hayan podido apreciar más el "lado significativo de este trabajo" Créanme no fue nada fácil hacerlo, plantearlo y demás. Un beso a todos y gracias por sus RW. Es un infinito gusto para mí. Besos._

 _¡NOS LEEMOS!_

 _Con cariño:_

 _Kuraudea_

 _Respetemos los derechos del autor_

 _01/junio/2016_


End file.
